Of Love, Hate, and Wars
by Claire Goodyear
Summary: I know the tittle really sucks, but I hope it's okay. There is a new character (Emma). It's E/D, H/G, and R/H
1. Welcome Back To Hogwarts!

Chapter One

Emma Davis wasn't a new girl. But, with all the stares she got walking into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she might as well have been. 

Emma wasn't very confident, she glanced at her standard black robes to make sure she had spilled nothing, then headed to the Gryffindor table. She sat in her usual place, at the far end, away from everyone.

She knew no one noticed her. She had been attending Hogwarts since first year, and she was going into fifth. She just wished she knew why people were staring.

"Is she new?" she heard a hurried whisper. She glanced down a few seats to see Harry Potter whispering to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"No, you idiots. She's attended since first year. It's just . . . she looks different after this summer. She's Emma Davis," Hermione whispered back.

That was why everyone was staring at her? She had lost some weight, and changed her hair. She glanced at her hands, spreading them out on the table, glancing at her tan brown skin.

"Emma," Hermione called. Emma glanced up in surprise at the bushy haired girl who was motioning her over. She moved slowly over, and sat beside Hermione.

"Hello," she murmured, glancing at her plate. She glanced quickly up at Harry and Ron, across the table, then one the two other sides, one side having Fred and George, the other having Ginny.

"So, you aren't from England, are you?" Ron asked, glancing up at the Head Table.

"No. I'm from America. I like England though," she mumbled.

"You're Muggle-born, correct?" Hermione asked, sounding interested. Emma nodded quickly as the Sorting began.

"Hermione, are you a prefect?" Emma asked as the food started appearing on plates. Hermione gave a satisfied smile and nod. Harry laughed at that.

"Naturally. And, Harry here is another prefect," Ron laughed. Emma laughed out loud at that.

"I've heard many stories, and I wouldn't have believed at all that you would have been made a prefect with those things happening," Emma said. Harry laughed as well.

"What's sad is that it probably happened. I mean, I have done a lot of things in the past," Harry said, shrugging. The sorting soon started.

"Oh, a new member of the Potter gang?" a sneering voice from behind asked after the Sorting. Emma turned around and saw a pointed face framed by silvery hair. Pale silver eyes stood out from pale skin.

"Malfoy," Harry said pleasantly. "Yes, this is Emma Davis. That would be Davis to you. Emma, that's Draco Malfoy, as I'm sure you know," Harry murmured. Emma nodded, smiling at Malfoy.

"I remember you. You made fun of me a few times, and then decided I wasn't worth it," Emma said, smiling sweetly.

"I would never make fun of someone as lovely as you," Malfoy said smoothly. "In fact, I've never met you."

"Of course. I only have you in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. You've never seen me before," Emma said, rolling her eyes. Malfoy glared at her for a brief moment, then grinned suddenly.

"Nice meeting you, Emma. See ya in class," he said, walking off. Emma stared after him, then turned back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"I think he fancies her," Ginny said, giggling suddenly.

"And I think you're off your rocker, Ginny. He wouldn't fancy anyone that is either in Gryffindor, or is friends with Harry," Ron said. Ginny rolled her eyes, then looked at Emma.

"I think he fancies you," she said simply, before starting to eat. Emma smiled softly, then rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so, but it is possible. I don't know, I don't really like him," Emma said, shrugging. Harry grinned, then looked at George.

"Are you Quidditch captain, or is it Fred? Or Alicia? Or Katie?" Harry asked quickly.

"George and I are sharing. Why?" Fred asked.

"I was just thinking, we need another Chaser and a Keeper," he said. Fred nodded, grinning at Harry.

"We're going to have try-outs. You got onto the team through very unusual circumstances," George said. "Emma, you ride well?" he asked.

"Nothing unusual. I can, but I'm not great," she said, shrugging. Harry grinned at Emma, who smiled back.

"Why don't you ask Ginny? She's a great Quidditch player," Ron said, grinning at his brothers. Fred bit his lip, nodding slowly.

"Gin, you'll try out, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Ron, you too. I know that you have some talent." Ron grinned broadly at his older brother. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were soon sitting by Fred and George.

"Hey, when are Quidditch tryouts?" Katie asked, leaning on George. George grinned at her and placed an arm around her.

"We don't know. Probably a week from Saturday," he replied. Katie nodded, grinning at him. Fred laughed at the look Emma was giving them.

"Emma, that's Katie, and that's Alicia. Guys, this is Emma Davis," Harry introduced. They quickly shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"Emma, you'll try out, right? It wouldn't be the same without three girl Chasers," Alicia said.

"I suppose. But, I'm not that good," Emma said honestly. Harry snorted into his hand.

"If you don't totally suck, we need you," he said.

"Are you saying that we might suck?" Alicia asked. Harry quickly shook his head no, grinning sweetly at the girls.

"Next year, the team will probably suck. We're losing everyone but Katie and me. And, possibly the new people," Harry said.

"I'm just glad we get to play this year. Can you imagine us graduating without playing Quidditch again?" George asked, starting to eat. Everyone started shoving food in their mouths, still discussing Quidditch.

"Look at the Weasleys. They're stuffing food into their mouths because they can't afford any," Draco Malfoy said from behind them. Emma calmly turned around.

"Draco, please don't tease them. You guys are always fighting, and to be quite honest it is annoying. Besides, you always end up pulling out your wand and doing stupid curses that get both of you in trouble. It's pointless. Leave them alone," Emma said.

"And if I don't want to?" he asked. Emma grinned, pulling out her wand.

"I'm second in Charms to Hermione. Only thing is, I don't mind getting in trouble if there is a reason," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean to be frightened of you?" he asked, smirking. Emma nodded.

"It's an idea," she said, nodding. Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Nice talking to you!" Emma called after him, before turning around. Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown were all staring at her. Emma glanced uneasily down at her plate.

"That was great, Emma!" Parvati said, grinning at her. Emma looked up quickly, grinning.

"Thanks," she said.

"Malfoy never leaves like that, though. Maybe Ginny's right—I think he does fancy you," Harry said. Emma started laughing.

"I'm sure, Harry. He fancies me," she said, noddnig. Hermione giggled at her sarcastic sound.

"Dinner's over," Harry noted as the food disappeared off their plates. Emma glanced at her plate, then up at him.

"You're joking. I never would have guessed," Emma said sarcastically. Harry glared at her, standing up quickly.

"You're very smart-alecky, you know?" he asked. She smiled, wrinkling her nose up.

"It's my natural charm, Harry," she said, laughing. He laughed back as Hermione slipped off to lead the First Years to the Tower.

"Poor things. Already stuck with Hermione. 'You might want to start studying for the OWLs now,'" Fred joked. Emma giggled.

"I'm going to flunk out. I swear I am horrible at Divination," she said. George laughed at her.

"Nah, everyone thinks they will, but they don't. Trelawney's is simple," George assured her. Ron pushed his brother, as they entered the common room.

"Good night," Harry said pleasantly. Ginny grinned at him, then waved quickly over her shoulder, going to her room.

"Goodnight, guys," Emma said, addressing everyone. Hermione waved too, then started to the Fifth Year dormitory.

"Does Ginny like Harry?" Emma asked as they arrived at their dorm. Hermione nodded, grinning.

"She was really bad her first year, but she's gradually grown out of it. Last year she went to the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom," Hermione said. Emma grinned.

"I stayed in my room," Emma said, grinning at Hermione.

"We're going to have a Halloween Ball, you must come," Hermione said. "Oh, but I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"Prefect meeting already?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow. Hermione nodded, quickly changing into her pajamas. Emma changed also, and pulled her hair back.

"Emma, I love your hair!" Parvati squealed, walking in. "You look so great now!" Emma pulled her hair down. It fell in curls, slightly past her shoulders.

"Thanks, Parvati. I'm going to bed, we have lessons tomorrow," Emma said, laying down on her bed, and pulling the covers up.

"I see the house-elves are still working," Hermione sniffed.

"Are you still on that, Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Don't worry about it; they like what they do."

"Emma, why don't you go to a school in America?" Hermione asked casually.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm almost asleep." Hermione muttered something inaudibly, as Emma crashed into the waves of darkness.

"Emma! Wake up!" Lavender squealed the next morning. Emma stood up and went to take a quick shower. She came back into her room, quickly pulling her robes over her head. She quickly dried her hair with her waned and put her hat on. She grinned at the brown curls that were tight around her face, reaching beyond her shoulders. Her blue eyes were twinkling as she applied lip gloss. 

Emma ran down to the common room, looking for Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and everyone else. It was strange, she usually would be quietly slipping to the Great Hall, instead of looking for her friends.

"Emma!" Hermione squealed, rushing to her. Ginny laughed at the amused look on Emma's face as she slowly walked over to them. Emma said hi to everyone, still grinning slightly.

"So, how the first night back?" Ron asked.

"They still have house-elves. I really don't like it. I thought since I'm a prefect, we might get Dumbledore to change the rules. I mean, I think the house-elves should at least be paid, or something . . ." Hermione drifted off, talking about house-elves. Emma stopped listening, knowing that her face had glazed over. "So, Emma, what do you think about house-elves?" Hermione asked.

"Huh . . .What? Oh, house-elves. Um . . . They . . . well, they seem to enjoy their jobs?" Emma asked. Harry snickered into his hand as Hermione went on to explain _why_ house-elves should be paid, or freed. Emma was still floating in never-never land.

"Hermione, no one is listening to you," Harry pointed out gently. "The house-elves are happy. You remember Winky. And, of course Dobby was glad to be freed, who wouldn't working for the Malfoys? Most house-elves love working for people," he continued. Hermione frowned as they entered the Great Hall.

"Emma! You were supposed to tell us why you go to school here in England, although you are from America," Hermione said. Emma grinned at her, vaguely thinking that she didn't remember Hermione talking this much.

"Oh . . . Well, I was born here in England, Mom is from here, actually. So, she and Dad met each other here, and got married. They stayed here for about a year, then we moved over to America, where Dad was from. When I was 11, I got an owl. I figure they had a _very_ long flight. Mom was very surprised, so I came to stay with my grandmother. It turned out that she had a friend that was a witch, and she took me to find everything," Emma said. "Every summer, I ride back to King's Cross, then travel by Floo Powder to my house in America," she explained.

"Cool. So, is America or England better?" Harry asked. Emma thought about this for a few moments, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

"It really just depends. I live in Florida, so the whether is extremely hot in the summer, in winter it's not all that bad, but it could be worse. There's a lot of rain about the beginning of school, so I get to miss all of that," Emma said. "Maybe I could ask my parents if you guys can come over during Christmas break." 

"That would be so cool, Emma. I've never been to America," Harry said, grinning at her. Emma smiled back and cast a glance at Ginny, who was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked. Ginny nodded at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was staring into the distance with a glazed expression. Pansy Parkinson walked up to him and ran her fingernails down his arm. Malfoy looked shocked, and abruptly snatched his arm away. He said something to her, then went to look off into the distance, yet again.

"I still say he fancies you, Emma," she said, continuing to giggle. Emma allowed a small giggle to escape her mouth, before shaking her head furiously.

"That's just scary, Ginny. I mean, Malfoy," Emma said, not really elaborating.

"Oh, yeah, there is always a Christmas Ball. You know you'll at least dance with him," Hermione teased. Emma rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Oh, yeah. Malfoy, here I come," she said sarcastically. Harry chuckled, before grabbing a schedule that Seamus passed to the group. He passed them out, and Emma groaned.

"First class, Double Potions with the Slytherins," she said, groaning.

"And then Double Divination," Harry said, slamming his fist to his forehead. Emma groaned looking at her schedule.

"Well, you all should have taken—"

"Something sensible like Arthimancy," Harry and Ron chorused. "Trust me, we know. You've told us since last year," Harry continued.

"Tomorrow we have History of Magic, then Transfiguration. Oh, Care of Magical Creatures!" Emma said, seeing at least one really fun class. Hermione grinned slightly, before jumping up.

"Potter, Weasley, Davis, now! We'll be late! Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Neville! You better hurry too!" Hermione suddenly shouted, leading all of the fifth years.

"Where are we going?" Emma whispered to Ron. He nodded at the Slytherins, who were all leaving for Potions.

"We have approximately 15 minutes to get to the dungeons. It takes at least ten. It's best for us Gryffindors to get there early," he whispered back. Emma nodded, remembering quickly how easily Snape would take points from the Gryffindors. They walked quickly down to the dungeons, and entered their Potions classroom.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins, right on time," Snape said in a slimy voice. Emma and Hermione exchanged quick glances, then sat down together. Ron and Harry sat behind them.

"Well, I will be pairing you up so you can immediately start on a Invisibility Potion. Potter, Crabbe! Weasley, Goyle! Granger, Parkinson! Davis, Malfoy!" so her fate was sealed. Emma slowly moved her things over to where Malfoy was sitting. Malfoy smiled a slow lazy smile at her, then laughed as she blushed slightly, glancing over at Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"I'm an expert at Potions," he said. Emma nodded, smiling sweetly at him, before opening her book to the Invisibility Potion recipe.

"So, just chop up these beadles, please," Draco requested, pushing them at her. Emma nodded, starting to chop them into fine pieces. "Emma, make them smaller," he said, glancing over. Emma quickly changed the way she was cutting the beadles.

Soon, Draco was pouring the beadles into a large cauldron, letting Emma stir. Emma quickly glanced across the room, where Millicent Bulstrode was stealthily putting chopped beadles into Hermione's hair. Hermione was finishing up their potion. Emma bit her lip and shook her head, poor Hermione! 

"It should change colors any time now," Draco suddenly said, standing beside Emma. Emma looked at the murky brown colored potion.

"Will it be pretty?" she asked. "Because if I had to drink something that looked like muddy water, I would shell out the cash to get an Invisibility Cloak." Draco smirked.

"Well, the Weasleys can't afford it," he murmured as the potion changed to royal blue. Emma turned to glare at him.

"Don't talk about my friends," she muttered back, as Draco sat down. Snape came over and smiled at their success.

"Look, Mr. Malfoy has finished the potion!" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes at Emma, as Emma snickered into her hand.

"Miss Davis, something funny?" Snape asked. Emma shook her head quickly, managing a small smile. Snape addressed Malfoy.

"Sir, she wasn't laughing," Draco assured him. Snape nodded, and had Emma try the potion. She heard the room gasp as she looked down at herself. She was invisible, and she gasped.

"The potion will wear off in about ten minutes, so I wouldn't suggest using this to sneak around the school," Snape lectured. "Also, anyone can still hear you." Snape stepped back and went to his desk, as Emma sat down in a chair. Crabbe came over to talk to Malfoy, and sat on her.

"Ugh, you big oaf! Get off me!" Emma said, pushing Crabbe. She made him land on the floor.

"Emma?" Draco asked, grinning broadly. "Why are you still sitting here?"

"Because, I don't want to get points taken off from Gryffindor because I bug my friends while they are working," she said flatly. She saw Draco murmur something under his breath, then grinned as she fuzzily reappeared.

"Welcome back to being seen," he said. Emma stood up, glaring at Crabbe, who was poised to sit on the chair again.

"You know, you might want to make sure no one invisible is sitting there," she hissed at him. Draco smirked at his friend, who looked shocked at seeing Emma. Emma gave a relieved sigh as class ended, and they could go to lunch.

She joined Harry, Hermione, and Ron walking up to the Great Hall. They sat down with Ginny, Fred, and George, they always seemed to sit with them.

"So, how were the Slytherins?" Ginny demanded immediately, shooting a look at Draco.

"Draco was halfway nice. He said one mean thing, and I told him to shut up. And, I always got to be invisible, and have Crabbe sit on me," Emma said. Ginny burst into giggles. "But that was okay, because I got to push him into the floor. Quite interesting," Emma finished.

"Well, I would have loved to see it. I heard that Crabbe and Goyle are both Beaters this year," Fred said. Hermione, Emma, and Ginny all started giggling, glancing at the Slytherin tables.

"You mean, brooms are strong enough to hold those idiots?" Emma asked. Ginny nodded her agreement as she started eating.

"Believe it or not, I have seen fatter people on broomsticks," George said. Emma snorted, as Hermione turned red from laughter.

"Quidditch tryouts, are Saturday, we decided to go ahead and have them sooner, okay?" George said. We all nodded, and the word was quickly spread around.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, and soon, Ron, Ginny, and Emma were standing on the Quidditch field with several other Gryffindors. Emma saw Parvati and Lavender, grinning at something—perhaps Fred and George, with the way Lavender kept glancing at the two captains.

"Okay, Emma, Gin, you first. Em, you're trying for Chaser, Gin, take the Keeper position," George instructed, sitting back to watch it. "Oh, Fred, go up and knock around some Bludgers." 

When Emma was in the air, she kept glancing nervously back at Fred. It would be a lot harder during the season—if she got on the team. She did fairly well, though. She managed to get about 50% of her shots past Ginny, either Ginny was tough, but they were both good, or they both sucked.

"Not bad, Em, Gin. Stay here for a while. Ron, you're up for keeper and Colin, go on for Chaser," George said, watching as Colin Creevy (who, had a weird obsession with Harry) clambered onto his broomstick.

"Colin can fly pretty well, he just is afraid of heights," Ginny said, watching as Colin turned green after getting high in the air. He started to zoom forward and throw the ball, but was immediately knocked off his broom by a bludger. Emma quickly grabbed her wand and made the ground soft and squishy, and Colin slowed his descent.

"This is like a giant water bed," he said, rolling around on the ground. Emma hurried over to make sure he was okay.

"I think he needs to go to see Madam Pomfrey," she said, biting her lip in concern. Harry looked over her shoulder, Ginny on her other side.

"I'll take him. Hey, Colin, can you walk?" Harry asked. Colin struggled up and started to the castle. Harry walked beside him, sending a quick grin over his shoulder at everyone. He wasn't needed, actually, he just came to watch everything.

"Ron! Stay up there, we'll send Emma up again!" George yelled, pushing Emma to her broom. She climbed on and quickly got the Quaffle. She got every shot past Ron.

"Okay, Emma, come on down. Ron, you too!" George yelled. "Emma, you can go back, Gin you can stay, though," he told Emma and Ginny as Emma walked over to him. Emma nodded.

"Good luck, Gin," she said, before heading back to the castle. She ran into Harry coming out of the castle.

"How do you think you did?" Harry immediately asked. Emma blushed and shrugged.

"I got all past Ron, but not to many past Ginny," she said. "I don't care, I can make it or not, I'll live. I have to go, I have an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry smiled at her, before walking off.

Emma slowly made her way back to the common room, and walked over to Hermione. She was sitting by the fireplace, studying a book. Emma came and sat beside her.

"Hey, Em. You want help with the DADA essay?" Hermione asked. Emma nodded.

"I don't see why Professor Asmeth wants us to learn about vampires. Like there are all that many. Only, 1500 in England . . . That's not bad, is it?" Emma asked, biting her lip, and starting her essay.

Two hours later, she pulled back from her essay, dropping her quill. It was two feet long, what the professor wanted. Hermione was studying for her OWLs already, and Ginny had come back and was studying for her Charms test the next day.

"Okay! We've got the results from Quidditch tryouts!" Fred shouted, jumping on a table. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room fell silent suddenly.

__

A/N: This is my first fic that I have uploaded. I hope you like it J . Review, please. Also, I've started on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! ~Claire


	2. Quidditch and the Halloween Ball

__

A/N: I forgot some important stuff last time. One, I don't own anything/anyone except for Emma Davis and in this part Tiana Morgan, and Laura Bass. Two, this is from my mind, I am making no money, and seriously hope that I didn't subconsciously take ideas from anyone's fic. Thanks! ~Claire

Chapter Two

George stood up on the table, looking down at a sheet of paper. "Okay! For Keeper, Ginny Weasley! And, for Chaser, Emma Davis! Congratulations! Reserve Chasers, Ron Weasley, Tiana Morgan, and Laura Bass! Reserve Keeper is Tracy Wood! Everyone, we have to meet for a quick meeting!" he yelled. Ginny and Emma both grinned, walking toward the Quidditch team.

"Okay, the first practice will be tomorrow night. We would love to win the Cup, but we promise not to be as bad as Wood two years ago," Fred promised. Emma bit her lip slightly.

"Em, you're pretty good at dodging Bludgers, but we'll need to work on you passing to Katie and Alicia while we knock 'em at you," George took over. "And, Ginny, we'll just have you play Keeper and let everyone try to get the Quaffle past you."

"Okay. Is that all?" Ginny asked. George nodded, then shook his head. "The reserves will also be practicing. They'll have half of the field, and just work on trying to get the Quaffle in the goal. Tracy, you try and stop the Quaffle, okay?" George said. The reserves nodded, as everyone walked back to their friends.

"I'm proud of you!" Hermione said to her friends. She then bit her lip. "Now everyone but me is on the Quidditch team." Emma started giggling.

"Hermione, can you see yourself on the Quidditch team? Seriously? I'm actually surprised I made it. I'm not that good," Emma said.

"Modesty, the best thing," Harry said, draping his arm across her shoulder. Emma giggled, grinning at him.

"I'm not good, Harry. I don't know why you think I am." Ron smiled at her.

"I'm glad you made it, Em," he said. Emma smiled at him, but glared at her open Potions book.

"Anyone wondering why we didn't have homework from Snape?" Emma asked. Ron groaned, picking up his Potions book.

"I'm happy, Em. Why complain. He'll probably give us twice as much as he did last year," he said. Harry frowned.

"We need to give Snape an easy time. You know what he's going through," Harry said. Emma looked at him questionably, since Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were nodding.

"What is that about, Harry?" Emma asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Harry turned red, mumbled an inaudible nothing, and started on his DADA essay. Emma glanced at him in confusion.

"Do you not trust me?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"It's not that, Emma. We do. We just can't tell," Hermione whispered. Emma nodded, standing up. She glanced at her essay, then at her friends.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" she asked. She saw all four faces turn very red. Emma nodded, then walked resolutely out of the common room and down to the library. She wasn't paying attention and walked into something very solid.

"Hey! Oh, Emma, are you okay?" Malfoy asked. Emma stood up and nodded, continuing her way to the library. Malfoy ran after her.

"Hey, where are you going? What's wrong. You weren't even this quiet when we made the potion, or when Crabbe sat on you," he said. Emma turned to glare at him, looking like sparks were literally flying out of her eyes. Malfoy nodded at her.

"Not happy, Emma? What's wrong? Fallen into worshipping Potter like all of the other stinking Gryffindors?" he asked maliciously. Emma whirled around and smacked him across the face.

"One, Harry and I are friends. Two, Gryffindors don't stink. Some of you Slytherins may. I'm tired, and angry. Why don't you just shut up?" Emma asked. Malfoy touched his cheek and pulled her close to him.

"That wasn't very smart for a mudblood," he muttered. Emma was looking up into his face—she hadn't realized how tall he was. His pointy chin was right about her head.

"Draco Malfoy, you better let go of me," Emma hissed. Malfoy grinned nastily at her.

"But it's so much more fun this way. I could kiss you . . . or many other things," he said with a slight raise of an eyebrow. Emma freed an arm and slapped him again.

"Emma?" Harry's cautious voice said from dark shadows. Emma turned to look at him and found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at her.

"Looks like they found you. I'll see you later," Draco said. Emma slapped him again before he walked off.

"I hate him. The stupid idiot. Freaked me out. Suggested bad things. I hate him," Emma muttered. "Wait, I'm mad at you guys," she said. Hermione licked her lips nervously, and Ron looked at Emma.

"We're telling you. We can't, though. It isn't allowed. We actually will have to find a place where no one can find us. I mean, Em, you can't tell _anyone_," Ron stressed.

"No problem, Ron. Who would I tell? I'm talking to my only friends," she pointed out. Ron turned red promptly.

"Now, Harry, where is the map?"

"The map? Um . . . Crouch took it last year?" he asked. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as Emma grinned.

"Come on guys. I know a little about sneaking around," she said, leading them down a quiet corridor. She took them through a twist of corridors and ended by a picture of a huge house.

"Villa intrat," Emma muttered, and the door popped open. She slipped inside, letting the others follow her. She sat in one of the many comfortable chairs, Harry in another, Ginny in an other, Hermione in yet another, and Ron stretched out on a couch.

"So what is all of this stuff about?"

"Voldemort is back," Harry said. Emma nodded.

"I know. Dumbledore told us that last year. I wanna know about why you suddenly care about Snape. You hate him. He hates you. What is up with us laying off of him?" Emma asked. Harry looked uneasily at his hands.

"You've heard a lot of stuff, Emma. Not all of it is true. About Snape . . . well, he was a Death Eater, a supporter of Voldemort," he said. Emma noticed that everyone excluding herself flinched when he said the name. "Well, we _think_ that Dumbledore has him playing spy."

"That would explain why he sometimes runs out of the Great Hall," Emma said thoughtfully. "Anything else I should know?"

"Sirius Black is innocent. You know about that, right?" Hermione asked. Emma nodded.

"He supposedly killed a street full of Muggles."

"He didn't. Peter Pettigrew did, he supports Voldemort," Harry said. Emma nodded.

"So, any chance I could meet him?" Emma asked, grinning. "I heard—from Fred and George—he was the best troublemaker this school ever saw." Harry laughed with her.

"Probably not. I really wouldn't know. I think Dumbledore said something about he and Remus getting the old gang together."

"Who is Remus?" Emma asked.

"Professor Lupin. He . . . is a werewolf. Obviously. He is really nice," Ron said. Emma nodded, thinking back to their third year.

"Well, this should be an interesting year," Emma said, grinning slightly.

"What did Malfoy do to you?" Hermione asked. Emma told them what happened, and then looked worried because Harry and Ron looked like they could kill Harry.

"He actually accused you of liking Harry?" Hermione asked. "I would almost think he was jealous. Maybe he does fancy you." Emma shook her head disgustedly. She stood up and started out the door, everyone following her. They slowly made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, and all went to bed.

Two months later, Emma was studying for a hard charm that she had to know by the next lesson. Hermione was sitting next to her, and looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's easy Em. You're probably just saying the words wrong," Hermione said. She taught Emma how to say the charm, which had the effects of Alicia Spinnet kissing the first boy she saw—who happened to be a very red-faced Neville Longbottom.

"I see you mastered that Charm, Em," Harry said, from his place on the couch behind her. Emma shot a quick grin over her shoulder.

"There is no point in this, however. I mean, I'm sure that this Charm will be the one I do the most," she said, rolling her eyes. Ginny started giggling.

"I don't know Em. If we could get it to work on Malfoy and Crabbe?" she asked. Emma started giggling also.

"While we were playing Quidditch—Malfoy flies over and starts kissing him," she said between hiccups from laughing so hard. Harry and Ron shared amused glances, then leaned forward.

"I enjoy this idea." Hermione was looking at them in a disapproving manner, but then she grinned.

"I can do it. I know how. When do we play Slytherin?" she asked.

"First game of the season. Morning of the Halloween ball, which I think is a wonderful idea. We only have a week to get dates. Have any of you gotten dates?" she asked. Hermione started blushing and Ron looked out the window.

"I take it Hermione and Ron are going together," Emma announced. Ginny burst into giggles as her brother turned a bright shade of red. Ginny then glanced at her hands, looking rather uneasy.

"You have a date, Gin?" Emma asked. Ginny shook her head, so Emma asked Harry, who also shook his head.

"Why don't you two go together? It would easy to just get a quick date," Emma said. Harry shrugged, looking at Ginny, who nodded.

"What about you Emmy, who are you going with?" Ron asked in a teasing voice.

"First, never call me Emmy again if you ever want to have kids, and second, I haven't a clue. Hmm . . . who should I go with?" Emma asked. 

Hermione grinned at Emma, thinking of how much she had changed since the beginning of the year. Then she was shy, and tried to stay out of Malfoy's way, to be nice to everyone, and her smart-aleck remarks weren't at all appreciated. By the first day of classes, she had already changed and was pretty confident. After she made the Quidditch team, her self-confidence continued to climb. Now, it seemed that she was afraid of nothing.

"Em, why don't you ask Dean or Seamus?" Ron offered.

"Nope, Parvati and Lavender already are going out with them. Neville . . . well, he's nice and all . . ." Emma trailed off. Ginny snorted.

"I know. I went with him to the Yule Ball last year . . . It was a trying experience, he kept stepping on my feet," Ginny said. Emma rolled her eyes, then looked over at Fred and George.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled. They turned to look at her. "Who are you going with to the ball?" Fred said Alicia, and George said Katie. She nodded, then glanced at Lee Jordan.

"Lee, wanna go with me?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Why not? Meet me here at 7:00." Emma nodded, turning back to her friends.

"I'm going with Lee."

"We noticed, Em," Ginny said, grinning. Emma smiled back, and leaned against the couch behind her. They started planning exactly what to do to Malfoy on the Quidditch field. They went to dinner with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Emma smiling rather nastily.

"Look, it's the two Mudbloods, the two poor ones, and the one without a family," a sneering voice said. Emma whipped around, glaring at him.

"Look, Malfoy, you're being stupid. We have done _nothing_ to you. Yet, you still torture us. Can you not be nice? Do you even know what that word means? Oh, there is nothing wrong with being Muggle born. And, you'd probably be poor if your stupid family didn't lie and cheat and steal to get everything you have. Also, Harry would still have a family if it wasn't for the stupid Death Eaters," Emma said. Malfoy raised a silver eyebrow at her outburst.

"Lovely, really, sticking up for your friends. I suppose they can't really stand up for themselves?" he asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Draco, go sit down," she said, resting her head in her hand. "I'm tired of you picking on us and I'm tired of trying to teach you manners, which you obviously know nothing of." Malfoy looked shocked and went to sit down. Emma, who was suddenly very tired, started eating slowly.

"It was great the way you stood up to him," Ginny said quietly. Emma smiled at her softly and looked down at Fred.

"Are we having Quidditch practice tonight?" she asked. He shook his head and Emma grinned. She finished dinner after everyone, but they waited for her and walked slowly back to the common room.

"I think I'll go ahead to bed. Night," she said, walking up to her dormitory.

Suddenly, it was time for their match against Slytherin. Emma was fidgeting with her scarlet Quidditch robes, and tapping her foot in a fast rhythm.

"Okay, we want to win today," Fred started.

"We can't let the Slytherins beat us. So remember our practice. We're a great team, and we can win," George took over.

"So, good luck!" Fred shouted, leading them out to the field. Emma and Ginny glanced nervously at each other as they got onto their brooms and kicked off at Madam Hooch's whistle. Emma immediately had the Quaffle and flew towards the Slytherin Keeper. Crabbe immediately hit a Bludger at her, however, so she tossed it to Alicia, flying straight up to avoid being hit.

"Em, watch out!" Harry shouted, as another Bludger was hit at her. She dived slightly, and intercepted the Quaffle from a Slytherin player. She easily got it past the Keeper as Harry dove into spectacular dive. Emma turned to watch, and didn't notice Goyle hitting a Bludger at her.

"EMMA!" Draco Malfoy yelled. Emma looked around, and noticed the Bludger right before it hit. Harry caught the Snitch and landed, then noticed that Emma was falling off her broom, heading straight for the ground. Draco dived after her, as did most of the Gryffindor team, but she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Harry shoved the Snitch at Madam Hooch, before rushing to Emma. Ron was already there—he was a reserve, and sat in case they needed him. Ginny was quickly approaching, Fred and George were standing over her. Hermione actually ran down the stands and hopped over a banister to be quickly there.

Draco Malfoy was standing beside her, frowning. He glanced at Goyle, who was bragging to Crabbe about hurting her.

"You prat, we don't seriously injure them! That was so stupid," Malfoy suddenly said, turning to him and smacking him across the head.

"But they're Gryffindors," Goyle said stupidly. Malfoy looked extremely angry, his lips seemed almost nonexistent.

"I don't care. We tease them, but not damage them," he said in a tight controlled voice. Ginny smiled, looking at Emma.

"Well, shouldn't we be taking her off to Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and floated Ginny onto a stretcher that Madam Hooch had made appear. 

Professor McGonagall walked over and floated her up to the castle. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Alicia, Katie, and Lee Jordan all followed her. In truth, Harry figured Lee came just because he was afraid he wouldn't have a date that night.

Madam Pomfrey fussed around Emma until her eyes fluttered open. He touched her head, then glanced at her friends.

"Where is the idiot that did this to me?" she whispered in deadly tones. Harry winced at the sound of her tones.

"Malfoy has already smacked him," Harry assured her. Emma rose her eyebrows, hiding a quick smile.

"So, am I done? I do need to get ready for the dance tonight," she stated. Madam Pomfrey pushed her back into the bed.

"No dances," she said firmly. Emma rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. One, poor Lee would be without a date. Then, I would have nothing to do, and I'd miss out on _all _the gossip worthy news. Plus, I feel fine!" Emma said. Madam Pomfrey frowned as Emma stood up and walked over to her friends.

"We'll take care of her, Madam Pomfrey. I know how we must take it easy after getting out of here," Harry said. "I'll make sure she follows all the rules. Besides, Hermione rooms with her, and since we're such good friends, she knows what to watch out for. Emma can't miss the ball."

"All right. Be very careful, Miss Davis," Madam Pomfrey instructed. Emma nodded, leaving the infirmary. She ran into Draco Malfoy right outside the door. The Gryffindors (except Emma) glanced at the ground.

"I'll be back in a few, okay?" Emma said. They nodded, walking back toward the common room. Draco looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I heard you hit . . . well, whoever knocked me in the head with a bludger. Thanks," Emma said. Draco smirked.

"Goyle was . . . very surprised. Anyway, you're okay? I know that I tease you all, but I don't want you to really get hurt," Draco said.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm going to the ball tonight. I have to go, because Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender want to do my make-up and hair. I'll see you tonight," Emma said, grinning and walking off.

She entered the common room, grinning slightly. She saw Lee, and assured him that they would still meet there at 7:00 tonight. He nodded, grinning at her slightly. She made her way up to her room, we she got out silver silky dress robes.

"Em! Those are gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. Emma smiled sweetly at her and put them on. Hermione was already in her satin blue robes. Parvati was wearing banana yellow colors—different from the year before, but she still looked great. Lavender was decked out in lavender robes.

"Okay, Emma! I call hair duty!" Lavender squealed. Emma looked at Hermione, a look saying 'this is why I don't go to the balls.' Emma slowly sat on Lavender's bed, and Lavender pulled out her wand. She murmured a few choice words, then stood back.

"Check it out!" Lavender said. Emma looked into the mirror. Her hair was pulled into an elegant up-do with tendrils off the side, which reached her shoulders.

"Those could be a bit tighter," Lavender said, appraising the curls. She made them really tight curls, then gave a satisfied sigh. Emma grinned at her appearance, and quickly thanked Lavender. Then, Parvati started on her make-up. It wasn't a simple spell, it was Muggle make-up. First foundation, then blush, then eye shadow was applied. Emma sat there for what seemed like hours.

Parvati and Lavender were finished, but Parvati was still putting make-up on Emma. Hermione had done her own hair and make-up.

"Guys, Em looks great. And, she's supposed to meet Lee in," Hermione checked her watch, "three minutes." Emma shrieked, looking for her silver sandals, pulling abruptly away from Parvati. Parvati just smiled, and tossed them to her.

"Come on guys! We're all supposed to meet the guys at 7:00," she said, walking out the dormitory and down to the common room fire, where Lee, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean were waiting. Parvati and Dean ran over to Dean and Seamus, then headed down to the Great Hall.

Emma greeted the boys, as did Hermione.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, running a hand through messy hair. Emma nodded at the stairs, where Ginny was slowly descending. Harry grinned and went to greet hair. The three pairs (Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Lee and Emma) walked slowly down to the Great Hall.

The first thing everyone did was eat. The house tables weren't there, instead people sat at tables of four. Lee, Emma, Ginny, and Harry sat together, while Hermione and Ron sat at a secluded table.

As soon as dinner was over, Emma and Lee started dancing. They danced the first three songs, but when the fourth's music started playing, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Dance with me?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

__

A/N: Cliffhanger? Hope you liked everything! Please review!

****

Lee-Anne: thanks for reviewing! No, Ron doesn't like her . . . but you were right about the second guess. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Halloween Ball and the Mysterious Le...

Chapter Three

Emma turned around instantly. Lee was glancing at curiously at Draco, who was standing behind her. She shrugged at the offer to dance.

"Lee, do you mind?" she asked. He shook his head, so she grinned at Draco. They started dancing and she noticed that most of the Slytherins were glaring at Draco.

"I'm going to be killed tonight," he muttered, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle, who were glaring at him with loathing. Emma glanced back at them, then laughed.

"Are you afraid of those big goons? Come on, you know you just have to know a few good curses," she said. She looked around and her gaze landed on Ron and Hermione, who were laughing together. Hermione noticed Emma was glancing at her, and waved. Emma nodded, pulling away from Draco.

"I'll see you later. Dance is over, and I want to talk with a few of my friends. Night, Draco," Emma said, walking off. Lee quickly caught up with her, as she approached Hermione and Ron. Hermione was still grinning at something that Ron had said, then looked at Emma.

"Dancing with Malfoy, Em?" she asked, with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't turn him down, now could I? He's nice to me again, and well . . . I don't know," Emma said. Hermione grinned at her, then looked at Ron.

"He refuses to dance. Do you realize how boring it is to just sit here?" Hermione asked. Emma shrugged, sitting down.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"Well, I maybe should have stayed in the infirmary. I'm kinda dizzy, and really just don't feel that great. But, I'm fine," Emma said, nodding. 

"No you aren't. Look, you're pale and shaky," Lee said, frowning. "You should definitely go back to the common room." Emma shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I wanted to come to the dance, I'm not about to miss half of it. Besides, I would be bored out of my mind up there with no one!" she complained. Lee looked at her.

"Look, I'll go with you, okay? Sorry, Ron, and I'll see you later," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"I'm staying here . . . That's okay, right Em?" Lee asked. Emma nodded, grinning slightly at him. Hermione stood up, Emma stood also. They walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione made her go change into her pajamas. Emma did so, but made Hermione also. They went to sit in the common room and played wizard chess.

"Why don't you ever play when Ron asks you?" Emma asked, studying the board carefully before moving a pawn.

"Because I am horrible at Chess," Hermione replied, moving a pawn also. "Harry and Ron love teasing me for months after I lose. And, it does tend to get old." Emma grinned.

"Well, Harry can't really brag about his excellent Quidditch skills, can he?" she asked. Hermione shook her head, jumping at the sound of the portrait hole opening.

"Hermione? Emma?" Ginny asked, crawling in. Harry and Ron were with her. They sat around Emma and Hermione and started watching the chess game.

"Em, you okay?" Harry asked. Emma nodded yes, moving her bishop thoughtfully.

"Checkmate," she said, grinning at Hermione. Hermione sighed, putting the chessboard up. Emma grinned, hoping no one would tease Hermione.

"So, I saw you dancing with Malfoy," Harry said, looking over at Emma. Hermione giggled slightly, before running up to the girls' dormitory.

"Yeah. Hermione! Get my DADA stuff, while you're up there!" Emma yelled. Hermione yelled that she would, while Harry continued staring at Emma.

"What is with you and Malfoy? You don't like him . . . do you?" he asked. Ginny gave an exasperated sigh, glaring at him.

"What does it really matter, Harry? If she does, it's her business!" she exploded angrily. Emma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ginny's right you know. It's not your business, it's mine. But, I don't really like Malfoy. It's just that he isn't quite as bad as we all thought. He's quite nice to me," Emma said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You aren't exactly the type of girl his father would approve of, you know. You're a Muggle-born. Malfoy cannot like you," Harry said. Emma sighed loudly.

"You don't get it, do you Harry? I don't care. I don't really care if he likes me or not. I think he's nice, sometimes. If he decides to be a total jerk, I'll beat him," Emma said. She grinned as Hermione dropped her DADA stuff on the couch, and she began an essay about evil dwarfs.

"Evil dwarfs—how interesting. They are usually only two feet tall. A wonderful start, huh?" Emma asked. Ron snorted.

"Farther than me," he muttered, before the portrait hole opened again and Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, and Lee crashed through the door.

"Snape's gonna be livid," Alicia said, giggling. Emma glanced at them in confusion, while Ginny started grinning.

"What did you do?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing . . . Just a simple hair-dying charm that won't wear off until Christmas and possibly a . .. well. . ." George said.

"We put a potion that causes boils in his goblet of pumpkin juice while he was dancing with Professor Sprout," Fred interrupted.

"Did you get pictures of him dancing with Sprout?" Emma immediately asked. Lee shook his head no, and Emma muttered a curse under her breath.

"That would have been awesome," Harry said. Fred nodded, sitting by Emma, Alicia plopping down on the other side of him.

"So, we need to talk about Quidditch, we're just missing a few of the reserves now," George said, looking at Emma. "Do you think that you're up for playing in the game Saturday?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll definitely have to update you. I thought I was okay earlier today, but I'm not. I'm still really shaken," she said. Fred nodded, then glanced over at Ron.

"You'll replace her in the next matches if she can't play, okay Ron? That's about all . . . Em, are you having fun writing about evil dwarfs?" Fred asked.

"It's terribly fun. I can't wait to find out _everything_ I can about it," Emma said sarcastically, before reaching for a new piece of parchment.

"Hey, Hermione, Gin, Harry, Ron, remember when I asked you about coming to my house during Christmas break?" she asked. They all nodded. "Well, if you want to, I can write Mom."

"That'll be great, Em. Harry, don't you think that you'd better talk to Dumbledore first, though?" Hermione asked.

"Probably. But, shouldn't Em get permission from her parents first?" Harry returned. Emma grabbed her purple ink, and dipped her quill into it..

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's Emma (obviously). How has your year been so far? Not that bad here. I haven't written yet because it wears the poor owls out to write you from this far away. 

Anyway, why I'm writing. I made some friends this year (Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter). I was wondering if it is possible for them to spend Christmas break at our house? Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry always stay at school, they probably will be able to stay with us. 

Just wondering. I'll hear from you soon!

Love Always,

Emma

She then started again on her DADA essay, and was soon finished with it. Fred, George, and Lee then started making jokes. They were all laughing when the rest of the Gryffindors came in from the ball.

"Emma, are you okay! I was ever so worried when you left!" Tiana said, walking towards her. Emma nodded, appraising the short blond.

"I'm fine, Tiana. How was the ball? Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"Yes. It was wonderful. All of the Ravenclaws simply _loved_ me," she said, fluffing her hair. Emma smiled tiredly as she looked over to see Parvati and Lavender kissing Dean and Seamus goodnight.

"Hermione, we should go. I think Lavender and Parvati will bust if they don't have someone they at least think is listening to them. Night, guys," Emma said, walking up to her dormitory, Hermione following her.

She grinned at the girls when she arrived at the room, and jumped onto her bed. Hermione flopped onto her bed, glancing at their two roommates, wondering when they were going to start dishing about their wonderful night.

"Dean is such a doll! He dances so wonderfully!" Lavender squealed. Parvati grinned, leaning against her. "He is such a good kisser!"

"I know what you mean! I was getting the vibes of how happy you were! And, did you see me and Seamus? I love him, and he is such a good kisser!" Parvati grinned, dropping into a fake dead faint on her bed.

"So, what's with you and Malfoy, Emma? I saw you dancing with him," Parvati asked, sitting up abruptly.

"Nothing. Why does everyone think that there is something between us. We're not even friends."

"It's a Romeo and Juliet thing," Lavender said knowingly, nodding.

"WHAT?" Emma asked, shooting up off her bed. "Wait, Romeo and Juliet? Have you even read the play? First, I would have to be in love with Malfoy, and second, I'd have to be considering suicide if something happened to him. I could see myself considering to throw a party, but suicide? I do not like him," Emma said.

"Maybe you do, you're protesting a lot," Hermione said slyly, but stopped as Emma's pillow came flying at her. Hermione threw it back quickly, and then started laughing.

"So, Hermione, we need to talk . . . about something we _can't_ talk about around Ron, Harry, Fred, George, or Ginny," Emma said. Hermione nodded, smiling at her.

"So . . . Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Why can't you talk about them in front of all of those people?" Lavender asked.

"Well, Ron, Fred, and George are her brothers—very overprotective brothers. They'd freak. Not around Gin, because it must be a surprise, and not around Harry, because he would die," Emma quickly explained.

"Yeah. Well, Ginny obviously still likes Harry. She had worked on her reactions, and doesn't blush around him all the time," Hermione said.

"Well, Harry likes Gin. He just doesn't know it yet. Well, he does, but not really. He doesn't really get that he likes her the way he likes her," Emma said. "But, how can we get them together? Maybe you could _distract_ Ron?" she asked, drawing distract out.

"Head out of the gutter, Emma," Hermione snapped. "I do not believe in distracting anyone in the way you are talking about," she said. Emma bit her lip on a sigh.

"Well, we'll think about it. I'm tired, however. Goodnight all," she said, before drawing the curtains to a close around her bed and quickly falling asleep.

Monday morning, Emma and Hermione were the first Gryffindors up. They quickly showered, put on their robes, and went down to the Great Hall with the things they needed for their first class.

They sat at the Gryffindor table, glancing at one another, casually chewing breakfast.

"So, how are we getting this Ginny-Harry thing to work?" Hermione asked. Emma bit her lip, spreading her hands out on the table.

"Well, you could ask Ron if you guys can sneak out to Hogsmeade—I know you know some secret ways. Tell him that you want to go alone, kind of a date. Flirt with him. I know you can make it work. Now, I'll tell you soon when. Then, I'll talk to Alicia and Katie. They'll do something with the twins. I'll get them all out of the way, and then, I'll set up this nice romantic dinner for Harry and Ginny."

"Are you sure? And, are you absolutely positive that you can get Alicia and Katie to do this?" Hermione asked, delicately crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"That's not a problem. I can talk to them. They said they'd be there if I ever needed anything," Emma said. Hermione grinned, as two girls joined the group.

"Alicia! Katie! Just who I needed to see!" Emma said, before explaining her plan. Katie's face broke into a large grin as the plan unfolded.

"I love it! And, you know that we can get Fred and George to do things for us," Alicia said. Emma nodded, before pushing her hair away. The twins came down, with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Morning all!" Harry said in an overly happy voice. Hermione and Emma shared a quick glance, then they looked back at Harry. Emma leaned over and touched his head.

"Are you okay, Harry? You do realize that we are about to go to Potions, and all of the Slytherins," Emma said. "Hmm, no fever."

"Shut up, Emma. I just got a very _interesting_ letter," he said. Emma and Hermione glanced at each other quickly, then back at Harry.

"Really. Well, I say . . . we definitely need to talk," Emma said as the owl post flew through the Great Hall. Emma had sent her letter late Saturday night, so she wasn't expecting a response until around Thanksgiving in the States. But, to her surprise, a black bird dropped a letter off to her, and flew quickly off.

"Probably Malfoy. Who else do you know that has a black owl?" Ron asked, grinning slightly. Emma frowned at him, before carefully opening the letter.

Emma,

Meet me tonight, in the library. After Quidditch practice (I know the Gryffindors booked the field tonight). Come alone (No Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, any of your other friends)! I'm eagerly counting down the hours.

--D.

Emma grinned, shoving the note to the bottom of her book bag. Ginny raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, Em, who wrote it? Was it the infamous Draco Malfoy?" she asked, before taking a bite of scrambled eggs. Emma shrugged her shoulders, before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, come on, Em, let us see it," Katie said in a sweet voice. Emma shook her head, grinning at them all. However, George actually remembered something from his fourth year, and did the Summoning Charm.

"Emma," he started in an over-dramatized voice, "Meet me tonight in the library! After Quidditch practice, I know the Gryffindors booked the field tonight. Come alone, no Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, any of your other friends! I'm eagerly counting down the hours. D," George finished.

"That's cute, George. Now give it back," Emma said. Fred grabbed it from George and refused to put it back into Emma's hand. Instead, he stuffed it down his robes.

"Come and get it, if you dare," he said, flashing a large grin. Emma grinned back, and slipped under the table. She crawled over to Fred's feet and pulled his robes out. She ran her hand up his legs.

"Fred, I'm planning on getting that note back," she said, running her hands over his legs. She the stuck her wand up and said the Summoning Charm. She caught the note in her hand, and slipped backwards and up into her seat, clutching her note.

"Thank you ever so much," she said, smiling sweetly at Fred. He looked shocked.

"But, your hands. They never went above my knees," he stuttered.

"Summoning Charm. Fred, you really need to wax," she said dryly. The table burst into giggles as Emma stuffed the note back into her bag, and then took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Come on, Hermione. Ron, Harry, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Neville! All fifth year Gryffindors! We are going to Potions!" Emma exclaimed.

"You're only happy because of Malfoy," Lavender teased.

"Lavender Brown! I don't like him, so get your mind outta the gutter," Emma snapped. Hermione leaned closer to her.

"Meet me in the library, Emma," she said in her imitation of Draco's voice. Emma giggled, blushing.

"You sound nothing like him, you know, Hermione," Emma said. Hermione grinned, then walked over to Ron, and whispered something to him. He instantly turned red.

"What's up with those two?" Harry asked with a wide grin. Emma smiled at him in a knowing manner, but shrugged.

"Harry, darling, after five years living with chicks, you still can't figure that out?" Emma teased. He groaned, putting his arm around her shoulder casually.

"Are you meeting Malfoy tonight?" he asked conversationally.

"Malfoy?" Seamus turned around, practically shrieking. Emma glanced about nervously, as the reached the Potions room.

"Not necessarily Malfoy. And, _do not_ bring it up during class. May I remind you that I know where you sleep and I am very skilled with knives," she hissed. Seamus flinched and Neville and Dean both groaned as they walked into the Potions classroom. Draco was staring at the door, but grinned when Emma walked in.

Harry was taking pride in teasing Emma about it. Emma rolled her eyes, and turned around, pinching him on the arm quite hard. She told him he should shut his face, then went back to the back table where she, Hermione, Ron, and Harry often sat. They all waited for Snape.

"Okay, choose your own partners and I want you to work on a Agony Potion. It will—as the title should suggest—make the person it is used on be in excruciating pain. Don't use it!" Snape snapped, as he warily sat down at his desk. "Oh, two to a group," he said loudly.

Emma glanced at Hermione, then Ron, then Harry. Hermione nodded at her, then stood up.

"Emma and I are in a group. See you two later," Hermione said, winking at Ron. Emma thought she was going to die of laughter as she saw the blush that flushed over his entire face. Hermione and Emma grabbed their things, and moved to another table.

"So, we have the Harry/Ginny thing planned, right?" Hermione hissed as they started it.

"You heard Katie and Alicia. They'll tell me tonight during Quidditch practice," Emma whispered back, before she started chopping up asphodel root.

"Miss Davis, what were you talking about that was so interesting?" Snape asked. Emma looked up, biting her lip.

"Well, sir, Hermione and I were just trying to decide who is cuter . . . You or Draco," Emma said softly, trying to look embarrassed. She saw the Gryffindor half of the room trying to stifle their laughter, while the Slytherin half was staring at her in shock.

"Okay, actually we were talking about this mysterious letter I got this morning," Emma said, letting her eyes slide over to Draco. She saw his face color slightly. Emma grinned.

"Sorry professor. Can I have detention? I haven't had detention, Harry and Ron and Fred and George say it's just wonderful. Oh, and can I set the date? They let me do that at my old school, you know," Emma rambled.

"Miss Davis! If you please, shut up!" Snape exploded, making Emma grin brightly. "No detention, just be quiet and work on your potion!" Emma nodded.

"Oh, professor, by saying that we weren't talking about you doesn't mean that you are very sexy," Emma said, winking at him, before turning back to the aphsodel root. Hermione leaned over, mixing several different types of herbs and water, telling her she was insane.

Luckily, Potions flew by that day (mainly because she was working with Hermione), and they went straight to lunch. She sat with Ginny, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. Hermione quickly told everyone about what happened.

"You called Snape sexy?" Katie groaned. "Oh, gross, Emma!" she said. Emma grinned broadly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"That greasy red and gold striped hair," Emma said. "Oh, how I love it!" Ginny threw a roll at her, but (as Emma was a Chaser) her hand leapt up and caught it. She grinned, taking a bite of the roll, before glancing at the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, so she turned back to the table.

"You should have seen the Slytherins. They were positively in shock," Emma said smugly. Katie and Alicia shared a look, then hid their faces.

"I cannot believe you asked for detention, Em," Ginny said, grinning. "I would have loved to have been there." Emma grinned yet again, before starting lunch.

"So, what's this afternoon?" she asked Harry and Ron. Harry groaned.

"My dear, you have the Grim!" he said. Emma rolled her eyes, thinking about how she would be learning how to light a candle and stare into its flame to get images of the upcoming happenings. Harry laughed, slowly putting his arm around Emma.

"What do you see in the future of you and Malfoy?" he asked, smirking. Emma hit him extremely hard, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Well, looks like we're going to Divination," Emma said as lunch was dismissed and they started on the long journey to the North Tower.

__

A/N: I hope you like! Review, please?

Thanks to Lee Anne, Rinoa14, and Princess Luna for reviewing!


	4. Divination and Draco

__

A/N: Okay, I know that I gone through a lot of the year without Voldemort, and nothing has really happened yet. He'll be making an appearance (a slight one), in this chapter. Also, this contains a bit of cussing . . . Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Emma sat a table with Harry and Ron in Professor Trelawney's room. She was going on about clearing their minds and staring into the flame.

"Now, carefully light your candle," her misty voice said. Emma pulled out her wand and carefully lit the candle. She then tried to clear her mind and stared at the flame. She was fixed on the small violet part by the wick, leading into orange.

__

There was a large room with a group of men in black cloaks. A tall man was in the middle. He was white, had red eyes, and slits for nostrils. Over all, he reminded her of a snake. He was addressing him, and although she tried to hear what he was saying, she couldn't. The man was ordering them to do something, which was very obvious. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at someone, who immediately started convulsing in pain.

Emma jumped up, blowing the candle out. She touched her head, before standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Harry, come with me. I need to know how to get to Dumbledore's office," Emma said urgently. Harry immediately stood up and grabbed his stuff. Ron also got up. They all walked to the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Professor asked.

"We all have headaches. Later," Emma said, climbing down quickly. Harry and Ron followed her and Harry led the way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Um, I don't know the password . . . Lemon drops?" Harry offered. The gargoyle sprung to life and hopped out of the way, opening a panel. Harry led the way up, and into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor? Emma wanted to see you," Harry said, sounding thoroughly confused. Dumbledore motioned them in. Harry and Ron sat in chairs, and Emma looked around for another seat, before standing.

"I was in Divination, and we're doing divining by looking into a candle flame. That actually worked. Now, the whole tea leaves? I didn't get that. But, I saw something in a candle flame. It was really freaky," Emma said. "I mean, I saw this room. Like . . . the infirmary, without the beds and stuff. It was that white and neat. And, I think they were Death Eaters. A room full of men in black cloaks. There was a man in the middle. He looked rather looked like a snake. It was really freaky. He was talking. I really did try to hear what he was saying, but I couldn't. I kept inching closer and closer, but I couldn't. I think I ended up about to inches from the candle. Then, the man pulled out a wand and attacked someone. I'm guessing it was the Cruciatus curse, he was convulsing in pain. It really scared me," Emma said.

"Did you just see this?" Dumbledore asked. Emma nodded.

"When I got out of the trance, or whatever, I stood up and told Harry he was coming with me," she said. "Ron came with us. I think we made Professor Trelawney angry, though. She didn't appear to like me walking out in the middle of her class."

"She never is. That's good, Miss Davis. Why don't you just go back to your common room, I dismiss you three from Divination. I'll make sure that you don't get detention. Miss Davis, I would suggest you rest this afternoon," Dumbledore said. Emma nodded, slipping out of the office, Harry and Ron with her.

They went to the common room, Harry and Ron starting a game of Wizard Chess while Emma stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

Emma had woken up shortly before dinner. After dinner, she went out to the Quidditch field to practice Quidditch. She grabbed her broom and headed out the door. On the way, Katie and Alicia told her that they had things planned with George and Fred for Friday, so Emma could work on the Harry/Ginny thing. When she was halfway there, she heard a shout.

"Em, wait up!" Harry shouted, running after her. Ginny was with him, looking at Emma in concern.

"Em, I know you're a great player, but are you sure you are up to playing today?" Ginny asked in concern. Emma nodded, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm practicing Ginny. Nothing can stop me. I am going to have to figure out whether or not I can play sooner or later. I prefer sooner," Emma said, as they arrived at the field. She immediately started flying around, and although she felt rather wobbly, managed to score past Ginny several times.

"Emma, you look great!" George yelled. Emma smiled and shouted her thanks, as she, Katie, and Alicia worked through their moves. They practiced for an hour, then practice was over.

"Are you meeting Malfoy?" Katie asked as they started back to the castle.

"We don't know it's Malfoy, Katie," Emma said, grinning as she caught Tiana glancing over at them. "And, yes, I am meeting whoever it is there," she continued. Katie snorted.

"It's not Malfoy, Em?" Alicia asked. "Who else do you know who's name begins with D that would have a black owl?"

"I don't know everyone in the freaking school, Alicia. For all I know, it could be a Hufflepuff first year," Emma said, giggling slightly.

"I'm saying it's Malfoy," Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Emma laughed at him.

"Yeah, probably is. Gin is right, he likes me. But, ya know what, he isn't half bad. I still find amusement in the fact that he hit Goyle after he knocked me off my broom," Emma said.

"You don't mean that you are meeting that _Slytherin,_ Draco Malfoy? He hates all Gryffindors," Tiana said. Emma whirled around.

"Look, T. I'm sick of you. I have put up with your crap since you made the team. All I ever hear from you is how much better you are than everyone, and how all the boys love you. You said that you're going to go out with Harry once. Guess what, not happening. I wouldn't let my best friend date someone like you. Plus, I'm sick of you acting like you are the best thing since sliced bread—you aren't. Yeah, you're cute, but you aren't the best looking chick at the school. And if you don't stop being such a little bitch, you are going to get your butt beat. I'm tired of you, and I'm tired of you making judgments about people I like," Emma said angrily.

Ginny burst into laughter at the look on Tiana's face. She had gone red.

"Does that mean you think you are better than me? You couldn't get a guy if you wanted to, Emma, dear. And I wanna know who you think you're calling a bitch, you're a far bigger one than I am. You think because you are older, you're better. And, I don't want Harry, I want Fred," she said haughtily. Alicia turned around.

"If you even _think_ of messing with my boyfriend, I will literally kill you," she hissed. "I like you even less than Emma. You got on the team because you can actually _fly_. That's it. Nothing but sit on a broomstick. Don't think of talking to any of us like that again!" Emma grinned at her, and they both walked up to the castle, snickering about Tiana's facial expressions.

Emma parted ways with Alicia at the library. She walked toward Draco, whom she immediately noticed. He looked up at her as she took the seat next to him.

"Hey Draco," she said. He nodded at her, then glanced down at his hands. "What's up?" Emma prompted.

"Well . . . I . . . I've never done this before," Draco muttered. Emma sighed loudly, earning a reproving glare from Madam Pince. Emma waited until her back was turned and flipped her off. Draco chuckled slightly.

"Look, Draco, I know you fancy me. That is what you English call it right?" she asked. Draco nodded, two faint red circles appearing on his cheeks. "Anyway, Ginny has been telling me you fancy me since the beginning of the term. And, Hermione, Katie, and Alicia told me that too. Heck, even Harry, Ron, Fred and George believe it. I didn't know whether to believe it or not, mainly because I didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of it. You know, deciding what to do about everything," Emma said.

"So, you know I like you?" Draco managed to get out. Emma nodded placidly. "Well, do you . . . er . . . like me?" he stuttered. Emma smiled at him, shrugging.

"That's the hardest thing anyone has asked me. Because my answer must take into account what I'm willing to risk for liking you. I think I do, but I'm so afraid of losing my friends. Draco, I didn't even have any friends until this year. And, I want to keep them so badly," Emma managed to say.

"Emma, if you like me, your friends should understand," Draco said. Emma nodded, then glanced at him.

"Draco, are you not worried about your friends? Your father?" she asked. "I know about your family's ideas about bloodline, and that I'm a lowly Mudblood," she said.

"I've got that covered, Em. I told my parents—since they are dying for me to follow in the family business—that I'm trying to spy on Potter," Draco said.

"How do I know you're not?" Emma asked softly. Draco shook his head.

"Truth potion? There's this really complicated charm that also would work," Draco offered.

"I can't do that, Draco. I have to trust you. I shouldn't even go out with you if I'm not going to trust you. Trust is so important," Emma said. Draco nodded at her.

"Emma, you never said if we're going to date or what," Draco told her softly. Emma raised her eyes to meet his steel gray ones slowly. She placed a hand on his pale skin, carefully brushing back a piece of hair.

"Okay," she said, kissing his cheek. "I have Divination homework. Actually, Lavender and Parvati have to fill me in. Harry, Ron, and I left. I actually got a vision," she said.

"What happened?" Draco asked. She started spewing out everything that happened, then looked up at him.

"It worries me, Draco. I love Harry. He's one of my best friends. And I know Voldemort wants him dead. I can't let him die, Draco. And, Ron and Hermione? What if Voldemort tries to kill them. Do you know how terrible it would be. I wouldn't know what to do if Voldemort killed all of my friends. Draco, what about you? I mean, your father . . . Voldemort," Emma choked out.

"Em, don't worry about me. Potter, yeah, I'd worry about him. He does tend to get in it. And, Granger too, it's the Muggle thing," Draco said.

"Does that mean I'm in danger?" Emma asked quietly. Draco regarded her with a serious look.

"You always were, Em. You're really a good witch, and Muggle born. Plus, now that you're friends with Potter . . . Things are going to get worse," Draco said softly. "I won't let them touch you," Draco told her. Emma nodded.

"Walk me back to Gryffindor?" she asked. He nodded, standing up and offering her his hand. She accepted it and led the way to Gryffindor. They stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"This is where you hid the Gryffindor Common Room?" he asked with a grin. Emma grinned at him, then reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. Draco grinned at her also, then leaned toward her and gently placed his lips on hers.

"Goodnight, Emma. I'll see you at breakfast," he said. Emma nodded, watching him walk off. She then turned around to say the password, but that Fat Lady was staring at her disapprovingly.

"He's a Slytherin, that bloke is. Don't see why you'd waste time on him," she said. Emma groaned.

"The password is lion," Emma muttered, stepping into the common room and shutting the portrait door. She walked slowly over to the couch where Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting.

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it, Em?" Ginny asked. Emma nodded.

"Stupid Fat Lady. Draco walked me back, then she told me that I was wasting my time on him. Show her wasting my freaking time. Should have left her all slashed up after the Sirius Black incident in third year," Emma muttered.

"Why did Malfoy walk you back, Em?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, we're kind of going out. That's beside the point. I'm really thinking of the best curse for the Fat Lady," Emma said thoughtfully.

"Beside the point? You're dating a Slytherin and it's beside the point?" Harry shouted. The noise in the common room died down and everyone turned to look at Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Emma.

"Thanks, Harry. Just because you can't deal with the slightest kind of emotional feeling doesn't mean that I can't have a boyfriend. You're just mad that it's a guy you've argued with for five years," Emma said calmly.

"What the hell does that mean, Emma?" he asked.

"You know full well what it means, Harry. I know you like Ginny. Hell, everyone knows you like Ginny, and you can't deal with it. It's just salt in the wound that your worst enemy is dating one of your best friends," Emma said in a low voice.

"You aren't dating his worst enemy," Dean shouted. "If you were, you'd be dating Malfoy."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME DATING MALFOY?" Emma exploded. "Draco, I mean! He's nice to me, which is what matters. I told him this would happen. I knew you'd be mad. Lavender, Parvati, I need to know what we did in Divination so I can do my work. Then, I am getting out of here," Emma said in a tight, controlled voice. 

"Emma," Ginny started. Emma cut her off with one look.

"Okay, Emma, what we did," Lavender started. Emma listened, then sighed. They were supposed to write a chart of the next month for them and one of their friends. She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote of anything depressing she could think of—she learned that from, Harry and Ron.

"Emma?" Katie asked. Emma looked up at her.

"What Katie?" she asked warily. Katie grinned at her.

"So, can Malfoy kiss?" she asked. Emma turned bright red and burst into laughter.

"That is so not right. We've been dating for an hour? What makes you think I've kissed him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny were all listening to the conversation, while Ron and Harry, who were still sitting there looked quite green.

"You have. You know you have. He's Malfoy, Em!" Alicia interrupted.

"I'll tell you how Draco kisses if you tell me how Fred and George kiss. Hermione, while you're here, we might as well get in Ron," Emma said. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"But . . . Ron . . . I . . . Didn't happen," she sputtered.

"All; those who say that Hermione is lying?" Emma asked. Katie, Alicia, Emma, and Ginny rose their hands.

"Look, this is girl talk. I say we invade the fifth year room, invite Lavender and Parvati, and make an evening of it?" Emma suggested.

"Up for it!" Katie said. So, Hermione was sent over to collect Lavender and Parvati, and Emma grabbed her Divination stuff and went to her room.

"So, girl talk. What's the subject?" Lavender immediately asked.

"Kisses. We're starting with Emma," Katie said.

"No. I'm not going first. I want to hear all about Fred Weasley. Come on, Alicia, spill it," Emma said.

"Well, Fred . . . He's great. I mean, his lips are so soft. Would you believe that he carries around a thing of chapstick every where? It's great. Not too wet, not to dry. He does tend to use a bit too much tongue," Alicia said, grinning. "Now, Emma," she continued.  
"Well, I've never been kissed besides tonight. Draco was surprisingly very chaste. He barely kissed me. In fact, he had pulled away before I realized that he kissed me. Which really, really sucks. I mean, look at the boy! He's bound to be good at it. I mean, he's got that amazing mouth," Emma said. "His lips are so soft, too."

"Uh huh. Well, George, I guess he kisses like Fred—just like Alicia said. Except, he doesn't use to much tongue, he doesn't use enough," Katie said. The girls burst into laughter and Emma turned to Hermione.

"You and Ron?" she asked.

"Ron and I haven't kissed. Ron and I don't go out," she said.

"Hermione! That's crap. Do I have to yell at him too?" Emma asked. "You like him, he likes you. You haven't freaking kissed?" 

"No. He's still royally upset that Viktor kissed me last year," she said. All of the girls glanced at her.

"What? How did he know about it, Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Well, I do tell them a lot. I mentioned it to Harry, and Harry told Ron. Viktor is just . . . blah, that it was nothing. I told them that, but they didn't want to believe me," Hermione said.

"Well, Lavender, what about Dean?" Emma asked.

"Well, he's really good. He knows just how to move his mouth and everything," she sighed.

"And Seamus is so wonderful," Parvati sighed.

"Gin, what about you? I doubt Harry would kiss you . . . I could be wrong. But, any other guys?" Emma asked.

"Don't tell anyone," Ginny hissed. "But Colin Creevey kissed me last year. I gave him a bloody nose. He's so . . .ew, ya know? And he tried to shove his tongue into my mouth. That was it. I hated it," Ginny said. Emma laughed.

"No offense, Gin, but little Colin. I can imagine it," Hermione said.

"That's it. I need to go apologize to Harry. I feel bad about fighting with him, although he deserved every minute of it. Stupid idiot, telling me I can't date . . . I'm going to calm down and go talk to Harry," Emma said. She descended the stairs and made her way to where the four boy Quidditch players (although one was a reserve) were sitting. She sat on Harry's lap.

"I'm sorry I wasn't nice. I'm just so tired of everyone being so mean, just because he's in Slytherin. Harry, he has changed. He's nice to me. Please don't be mad at me?" Emma asked. Harry grinned.

"That thing about me liking Ginny almost got me killed," he murmured, looking at the three redheads. Emma grinned at him, kissing his cheek.

"I believe you like her. I could be wrong, it has happened before," Emma said. "Oh, Fred, George, we were talking about your kisses. Quite interesting," Emma said, smiling at them.

"Did Ginny have a kiss to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself. Perhaps, perhaps not. I was quite surprised when Hermione said that you hadn't kissed her. I told her that I'd yell at you," Emma said, grinning.

"Did you talk about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Just kind of. But, Malfoy and I only dated for an hour. And, the kiss wasn't that great. Although, it wasn't much of a kiss. If you ever bring it up, I mean ever Fred, George, Ron, Harry! I will personally kill you all," Emma threatened. She then stood up.

"I'm quite tired. Love you all and good night," she said, going back upstairs. She lay down and soon fell asleep.

Emma and Hermione were sitting on Emma's bed. Emma had a piece of parchment, which she tore in half.

Harry, 

Friday night, meet me in this room. I've provided a map, I really need to talk to you about something. Be there at 5:30 (I know it's right before dinner, but it is so important!

--Emma

Emma wrote the same thing to Ginny (only instead of saying Harry it said Ginny), and sent it off with Parvati's owl. She then frowned.

"Well, I guess I can ask the house-elves to make a special dinner?" Emma asked. Hermione laughed as they grabbed their school things and headed down to the Great Hall.

Their first class of the day was History of Magic. Professor Binns was in the front of the room, going on and on about some type of rebellion, while Emma was whispering with Harry about the Quidditch moves they had tried the night before.

"And so, the vampires proceeded to kill everyone in their path. This was very hard to conceal from the Muggles," the professor droned on. 

Emma glanced over at Hermione, who was writing everything she heard. Emma chanced a look at the other Gryffindors—all were asleep or gazing at nothing. The bell rang for dismissal and they all immediately jumped up.

"A two foot long essay about the Vampire Rebellion!" Professor Binns shouted after them. Emma hurried to Transfiguration, still laughing with Harry over something that Tracy Wood had done during practice the night before.

"Tracy's really a sweet girl, and she is about as good as Wood. Gin's awesome, though," Emma thought out loud. Harry laughed and led her into the Transfiguration room and led Emma to a seat in the back of the room. They were giggling at each other, then jumped as Ron and Hermione sat with them.

"What's the topic of conversation?" Hermione asked.

"Em blowing up Tiana last night. It was hilarious," Harry said.

"Why did you do that? Poor Tiana," Hermione said.

"Poor Tiana? Yeah, she was blowing me up because I was going to meet Draco last night. So I told her off. She said that she liked Fred, then Alicia screamed at her," Emma said, shrugging.

"Turn in the essays I assigned last week," McGonagall said from the front of the room. Emma passed hers up, then pulled out her wand.

"I would like you to try and Transfigure your desk into a tiger. I know that there aren't enough for everyone to do it, but work in pairs," she said. Emma and Harry were at a desk, Ron and Hermione at another, so Emma and Harry were partners.

"I'm not that great in this class," Emma muttered, backing away from the desk with Harry. She tried to Transfigure the table, but it turned into a fluffy brown kitten.

"Isn't he adorable?" Lavender squealed, walking over. Emma sat down and petted it, before the kitten climbed into her lap and started nuzzling her.

"Aw, he's so precious," Parvati said, sitting by them.

"Get up, silly cat. I have to turn you back into a table," Emma said, standing up. Parvati and Lavender frowned, but went back to their desk as Emma changed it back into a table.

"You aren't that great, are you?" Harry asked, grinning sweetly at her. Emma sighed and let him try. The table changed into a tiger on his first try. Harry looked extremely surprised.

"Wow, Harry," Emma breathed.

"Harry, you got it?" Hermione asked, almost speechless because she hadn't yet got it. Harry shrugged, and quickly changed it back to a table. He started giving Emma small directions, and within the next few minutes, she too had changed the table into a tiger and back. Emma grinned at him widely, then they sat down and started their essays on the Vampire Rebellion.

They were finished by the time class ended, and McGonagall gave them no homework.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised," Hermione said. "I was hoping she would at least give us homework, I do need to improve my skills."

"Hermione, we have Quidditch practice tonight. I prefer the fact that we do not have homework. I was up until midnight last night," Harry complained. Emma giggled, sitting across from Ginny at the table.

"Em, what did you tell Ron, Fred, and George last night? This morning they all came in and asked if I had ever been kissed," she hissed.

"Well, they asked and I told them if they really wanted to know, they could always just ask you," Emma said, grinning at her.

"Why did you not lie? They are all freaking out and demanding that I tell them who did it," Ginny replied.

"I didn't lie because I have those boys to put up with all the time. I would really feel bad. They are some of my best friends. Also, if it bugs you that much, just tell them the truth."

"They'll kill him, Emma. I may not like him, but I don't want him dead," she hissed. Emma grinned at her, turning to look at the Slytherin table, biting her lip.

"They won't kill him, Ginny. Trust me and stop worrying. I'll talk to them," Emma assured her.

"No, that won't work, Em. They'll freak, they will!" Ginny said as her brothers took seats next to her. They frowned at her, then at Emma.

"She won't tell us who kissed her," Fred said quietly.

"She thinks you'll kill him, Fred. And, she's probably right. I think it's terrible that you still treat her like she's five," Emma hissed.

"Colin," Ginny muttered, face red. "I punched him, though," she quickly added.

"I'm going to punch him," George muttered. "He shouldn't mess with you."

"George, she's fourteen, guess what, she's going to have guys interested in her," Emma said quickly.

George sighed, but nodded. "But if you even think of liking Colin or that git Neville, I will kill them," he muttered.

"At least it isn't Malfoy, Mum and Dad would flip," Fred said. Emma glared at him.

"Don't say anything bad about Draco," she said, grinning at him. They were all eating throughout this conversation, and it was almost time for lunch to end. 

Suddenly, the Great Hall grew silent. Emma looked at George, who nodded, knowing what she was thinking. Draco was coming over. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Em, I was thinking since next class was the same, I could walk you?" he asked, noticing that everyone in the room was staring at that everyone was staring at him.

"Sure. Harry, Hermione, Ron, is that cool?" Emma asked. They nodded quickly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked. Emma glanced up at Draco, who shrugged.

"I figure I'll have to get used to them, since we're going out," he said.

"Draco Malfoy! You don't "get used to them." You're going to talk and actually get to know them, do you understand me? We'll meet you at Hagrid's. He's walking me and we're going to discuss a few things," Emma said, standing up and grabbing her bag. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

"What is this about?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"You're being nice to my friends, and you're going to like it," Emma said, grinning at him. "Look, I don't want you to get used to them. I want you to actually give them a chance. You know, listen to what they say, respect them, that kind of thing." Draco nodded, and Emma's grip on him lessened.

"I made a scene, didn't I? I'm sorry, it's just I know you guys don't like one another, and I really want you to get along," Emma said. Draco nodded.

"I'll try. But, you can also put up with Crabbe and Goyle, then." Emma snorted.

"Oh, you were being serious, weren't you?" she asked, grinning and looking into his silvery eyes. "I'll try," she promised, kissing his cheek softly.

"I can think of better places to kiss," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I can think of better places for us to kiss than on the way to our class," Emma said, grinning at him and running the rest of the way to Hagrid's hut. She saw Hagrid talking to something in crates. Fang was lying beside him, slobbering.

"Hello, Hagrid," Emma greeted, sitting next to Fang and petting him. Draco plopped down next to her and reached for her hand immediately. Emma glanced at him, grinning.

"Hello, Emma. Why is Malfoy with you?" Hagrid asked. (_A/N: I don't like putting these in the middle of the story, but I'm hopeless with Hagrid's accent, so he's going to talk normal_).

"Draco and I are going out. He will be behaving in class now, Hagrid. What's in the box?" she asked in interest, trying to peer over his arm.

"It's a baby sphinx. I found it last night," Hagrid grinned widely, handing it to Emma.

"Draco, look, isn't it precious?" Emma said, grinning at him. He shook his head, buut touched it.

"Em, you're off your rocker," he said. Emma's grin widened.

"That's why you like me," she said, grinning. He nodded, kissing her forehead while the rest of the Gryffindors arrived.

"I could have lived without seeing that," Harry muttered. Emma glared at him.

"Both of you be nice to each other. Ron, Hermione, you too," Emma said, before handing the sphinx back to Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat around them, and Hagrid glared at the Slytherins, who arrived a few minutes late.

Hagrid explained that sphinxes blocked passages, and gave riddles to anyone who tried to pass. He told them there was one in the final part of the TriWizard tournament—the maze. Harry stiffened beside her.

"Hagrid, don't mention that tournament," Emma spoke up, glancing at Harry. He had gone white, and his eyes were glittering. Emma dropped Draco's hand and went over to Harry. She looked at him in concern, then put a hand to his face. He was cold and clammy. Emma shook her head and snapped her fingers in front his eyes, which were wildly rolling around.

Hagrid was watching Harry in fear.

"Hagrid, go on with your speech. It's just what happened at the maze," Hermione said, glancing at Harry, frowning slightly.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Emma said, before slapping him across his face. He started.

"What the he—Em? Why did you slap me? That hurt!" he whined. Draco chuckled, but Emma elbowed him sharply.

"You okay, Harry? You were floating off somewhere," she said. He nodded slightly, but Emma frowned.

"He's whiter than Draco," she muttered to Hermione. Hermione nodded, still frowning.

"I'm not that hot at Healing Charms," she said, blushing. Emma sighed.

"Draco, can you do Healing Charms?" she asked.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be Healing, it would be a Calming. I can do those too," Draco said, pulling his wand out.

"He's cursing Harry!" Dean yelled.

"Shut up, Thomas! He isn't, he's going to make him feel better, okay?" Emma asked, pulling on a strand of hair. Draco quickly muttered something, and Harry looked normal.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Emma asked, noticing his skin was darker and his face had warmed a bit. He nodded slightly, smiling at her. Emma smoothed down his hair.

"If you ever scare me like again, I will hurt you," she said quietly, before leaning against Draco and taking his hand in hers.

"I was getting jealous," Draco murmured in her ear. Emma smiled up at him as Hagrid continued his speech.

All to soon, class was over and they were starting back to the school.

"Later, Draco," Emma said, heading to sit down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. After dinner, they had Quidditch practice, and Emma had a lot of homework. She didn't see Draco again that day.

**__**

Lee Anne: Naturally Draco's cuter than Snape! Thanks for reviewing!

Draco's Gurl: Thanks for the compliment, I don't really think it's that good, but I'm glad you do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Potter Girl: Hey! No, Harry doesn't like Emma, he just acts like it! I'm glad you like it!


	5. The DATE and another Quidditch game

****

Chapter Five

Friday morning, Hermione and Emma woke up extra early. They sneaked down to the kitchens and entered the bustling area of house-elves. Emma would have been astounded if Hermione hadn't made her come down a couple of days before to see it.

"Misses Emma and Hermione!" Dobby shrieked, running to them. Emma patted his head.

"Dobby, I know you're going to be busy tonight, but can you get me two dinners at five? Please?" Emma asked. Dobby nodded.

"Can I get you anything now?" he squeaked.

"No, I have to go to breakfast," Emma said, standing up with Hermione. "Thanks, and I'll be here at five," Emma said. Dobby nodded, and Emma walked with Hermione to the Great Hall. They were done eating before any of the other Gryffindors were there.

"I'm going to talk to Draco," Emma said. "I need his help tonight," she continued, before walking over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. Emma sat down casually across from him.

"Em?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She grinned at him, reaching over for his hand.

"Draco, darling, can we talk?"

"We are," he said smartly, earning a reproving glance.

"Come on. We need to exercise. I ate a big breakfast, I need exercise! And, why not walk with you?" she asked, biting her lip. Draco stood up.

"Malfoy, we need to talk with you!" Crabbe said.

"Don't leave! That Mudblood's gonna soften you!" Goyle whined. Emma stood up and leaned on the table.

"Look, I know you're upset that he's kissing me and not you, but I can't help you there," she said, watching them turn red. She waited for Draco to come around to her side of the table, then they walked out onto the grounds. She told him about her plan.

"So, do you happen to have an Invisibility Cloak?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes, you can borrow it. Yes, if there is a hidden room behind it, we can listen in and see what happening," he said.

"I have a better idea, Draco," Emma said, grinning. "Yes, you'll let me use the dinner, but I'm going to leave a note on the table for Harry and Ginny. We'll be in another secret room I know of, and I'll be doing a simple charm to let us see what is happening." Draco grinned, and drew her to him.

"Emma, my dear, you are turning out to be somewhat Slytherin," he said, grinning at her. She smiled at him and raised her lips to meet his. 

Emma hurried down the stairs from the library, having a shimmering silver cloak under her robes. She reached the kitchens, got the food, floated them, covered them with the cloak, and started toward the secret room, where Draco was meeting her.

He was waiting there, eyeing the small table that had two candles lit and a single rose in a vase on it. Emma revealed the two trays and sat them on the table. She pulled the lids off, muttering a Charm to keep them warm. She put two goblets of pumpkin juice next to the plates.

"Okay, Draco, give me the parchment," Emma instructed. Draco handed her the parchment and a quill.

Ginny and Harry,

I'm sure you are wondering why you are here? Well, I wrote the two of you (as you should know) and asked you to meet me here. Hermione and I want you two together, so will you please just eat and enjoy each other's company? I'm having a date with Draco, Katie and Alicia are taking care of the twins, and I've even gotten Hermione to sneak out and go to Hogsmeade with Ron (and we know that took a lot of pushing).

Well, it's getting close to 5:30. Gin, come to the dorms and fill me in tonight!

Love Always,

Emma

Draco snorted, reading the letter.

"Fill you in? Em, we're watching," Draco said, smirking.

"Draco, darling, Gin would be very alerted to that if I hadn't asked her to stop by. Now, let's do, darling," she said, grabbing her hands. She led him to another secret room, where he produced food and she did the Charm.

They settled back on a couch, Draco's arm around her, and her head on his shoulder. They were eating apples, things of that nature. In a few minutes, Ginny entered. She frowned, then jumped as Harry followed.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Emma asked me . . .here's a note," she said. She read it quickly, then wordlessly handed it to Harry. Harry broke into a grin.

"Em certainly covered everything, didn't she?" he asked.

"I guess so. Dinner, a rose, think she's trying to get us romantic?" Ginny asked, smiling softly. Harry grinned at her also.

"Well, at least I don't have your brothers to be afraid of," he said. Ginny giggled and sat down, indicating for them to start eating dinner. They both started eating, conversing about little things. Suddenly, Harry dropped his fork.

"Gin, she brought us here because she thought we should be together," Harry said. Ginny nodded, looking a little lost. "So, do you think we should be together?"

"Potter's not one for tact, is he?" Draco asked.

"Shh, Draco, he can be! I think he's been dying to ask her for months," Emma hissed. Emma turned her eyes back to the screen and saw Ginny push her food around.

"You know what I think, Harry. I've felt the same for years. I just . . . what do you think?" Ginny asked, turning slightly red and took a bite of food.

"Well . . . I do like you. I'm just a bit afraid of your brothers. But, I really do like you," he assured her. Emma hit her head, shaking her head at the screen.

"You're to afraid of my brothers to go after me?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could take them any day. Plus, did you not hear what Emma told Fred and George? As long as it isn't Colin or Neville, they're okay with it," she said. Harry grinned at her.

"So, are we together?" Harry asked. She shrugged, then nodded. He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her. Emma flicked her wand at that.

"What happened?" Draco shouted. Emma grinned at him, and took his hand, turning it around in her hands.

"I think that Ginny and Harry are allowed their privacy," she said. "Wouldn't you like privacy?" Draco nodded slightly, reaching over to take her in his arms. Emma curled up, nestling her face under his shoulder, his chin resting on her head. Emma reached up to kiss his cheek, then his lips. 

"Draco, we'd better go. It's close to 7:30. Hermione, Katie, and Alicia should be back soon," Emma said, reluctantly pulling away from him about fifteen minutes later. Draco sighed, kissing her neck softly. Emma stood up, grinning at him.

"Come one, Draco," she said, holding out a hand. He took it and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, before leading her back to Gryffindor tower. She stood against the door frame, letting hair fall into her face. He brushed it away slowly, then leaned down to kiss her. She pulled back slowly.

"See you tomorrow, Draco. We're going to Hogsmeade," she said.

"It's not a Hogsmeade weekend," he said in confusion. She grinned, leaning her forehead against his.

"That's never stopped me. 'Night, Draco," she said, waiting until he had gone to face the portrait of the Fat Lady, who looked ready to spout off about him being a Slytherin. She muttered 'lion' softly, and entered the common room, noticing the three Weasleys and a scared looking Harry explaining something.

"Guys, where are all of the girls?" Emma asked. They pointed upstairs and she took off to her dorm. Alicia, Hermione, Katie, and Ginny were giggling about something.

"What's up, girls?" Emma asked, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Well . . ."

"Gin, have you told them about everything up to the kiss?" Emma blurted out, wanting to know details.

"How did you know about that? And, yes," she said. Emma hit her head.

"I learned this Charm. You can watch what's happening anywhere else, or it'll just go for one person. I hexed it to watch what was between you and Harry. It was great, Draco was enjoying it. But, after the kiss, I turned it off," Emma said.

"You spied! That's terrible!" Katie shouted. Ginny just grinned.

"Well, then let's put this into good use. Show us Draco," she orded. Emma looked at her, then pulled out her wand and muttered a few choice words. A huge screen appeared showing Draco walking down the hallway.

"Damn," he muttered. "Emma's good. Damn, shower . . . Nearest shower. I could use the prefect's bathroom. That's the only perk of being a prefect. Damn, cold shower. Need a cold shower," he muttered. Emma's mouth flipped closed and she flicked her wand quickly.

"That shouldn't have been seen," she said.

"Em, what did you do to him?" Alicia asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Alicia? She went really far, but broke it off," Katie said.

"Katherine Bell! I'm astounded you would think that! You want to know what I did? We made out, that's it. Nothing else," she said angrily. "And, I told him I needed to get back. How should I know about that?" 

"It's okay, Em. I was just joking. I think it's great you already hold that power of dear Mr. Malfoy," Katie said. Emma laughed, then turned to Ginny.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Well, Harry kissed me, I laughed, finished dinner, we came back here, he kissed me again, and then he noticed my brothers on the couch," Ginny said. Emma sighed, then looked at Hermione.

"Ron didn't even try anything. We went out to eat, then came back," she said.

"Alicia, Katie?" Emma asked.

"Fred and George tried a lot of things," Alicia said with a grin. Emma allowed a grin back, before leading them all down to the common room, where Harry was sitting with an extremely happy group of Weasleys.

"So . . . What's the outcome of the nice chat?" Emma asked. Harry raised an eyebrow delicately.

"We're dating, Em. Surely you could have gone without the scheme?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I have a romantic mind. I had to do something. Besides, it was ever so fun to watch," she said, grinning.

"How? Invisibility Cloak?" Harry immediately asked.

"Nope. Draco and I were in another room. He says you have no tact, Harry. Thought you might want to know," she said.

"Wonder if Draco's done with that cold shower yet?" Hermione asked slyly. Emma blushed bright red, and reached over to hit her lightly.

"I swear, I did nothing, Hermione. You know that. I blame it all on Draco and his raging hormones," she said. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all turned to look at her.

"Well, look, I was just kinda kissing him. No biggie. Then, I showed the girls the charm thing, and it showed Draco. And he was muttering about a cold shower, and that I was good," Emma said. Fred laughed at Emma's revelation.

"You and Draco were just kissing, eh?" George asked. Emma giggled also.

"I heard that you and Fred both tried a lot of things," Emma said. Fred shrugged, then looked up as an owl soared in. It deposited a letter at Emma's feet, and sat on an armchair.

__

Dear Emma,

It's your mother. I wrote your grandmother (via e-mail) and asked her to give this to her witch neighbor. She's going to send it to you. I got your request for your friends to stay with us at Christmas. Of course they can! Silly girl, we have wanted to meet friends of yours for ages. Derrick will be home for college (he's bringing his girlfriend). Also, I've invited Brandon Johnson over, your best friend, remember? Anyway, Em, I was thinking about this thing. The people are evenly matched, like they go out (hopefully Harry and Ginny, because Ginny and Ron with the same last name?). I was hoping that you could maybe invite another boy (yours, or whichever friend's). I cannot wait to hear your response (that's why the owl is staying incidentally, taking the letter back to mother's witch friend). 

Love Always,

Mom

"Well, now I get to invite Draco," Emma said thoughtfully, reading the note. Hermione grabbed it from her, then burst into laughter when she read about Ginny and Ron hopefully not dating.

"Who's Derrick, and Brandon Johnson?" she asked.

"Derrick is my overly annoying older brother who is a total prick. Brandon and I were really good friends when I went to normal school. I actually haven't really seen him much—things were always so busy when I went home," Emma mused.

"Crush?" Alicia asked hopefully. Emma shook her head no.

"Just don't tell Draco he tried to kiss me once," she said thoughtfully, before producing a silver ball from her pocket. She whispered something into it, then grinned, seeing something.

"Well . . . I will be back," Emma said, slipping out of the portrait hole and heading to the library. Draco had been in there. She hurried in, then sat down.

"Hey," Emma said, smiling at him. He looked up at her, and smiled back at her.

"What's up?" he asked. She shrugged, sitting across from him. He looked at her, then reached over for her hand.

"Well, Mom invited you to our house for Christmas. Okay, actually, I asked if I could have Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over before we started going out, ya know? So, do you want to go?" Emma asked. Draco nodded.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. It'll take about an hour for my owl to get back," Draco promised. Emma nodded, then stood up.

"I better be going. Night, Draco," Emma said, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. She hurried back up, then looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ron, Gin, Hermione, write your parents and ask about coming to be house for break," Emma instructed. Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, writing something down.

"Ron, take this to get mailed," she instructed. Ron grabbed it, and headed out. Hermione reached for another piece of paper and started scribbling a note, then went to get Hedwig from Harry's room.

"I need to ask Dumbledore," Harry said, standing up quickly. Emma nodded, watching him as he ran out of the room. She then glanced up at Katie.

"Game tomorrow," she said, grinning. Katie laughed, nodding.

"We're gonna kick Ravenclaw's butt!" she shouted. The entire common room glanced over at them, then started laughing.

"In that light, we all should go to bed," Fred said. Emma sighed, then looked at the portrait hole.

"Let's at least wait for Harry," Emma said, leaning back as Hermione ran down the stairs. She quickly sat by Emma.

"Where's Harry?" she inquired.

"Went to see Dumbledore about coming over for Christmas," Emma said offhandedly. Hermione nodded, looking up at the portrait hole. Harry and Ron stole through quietly. They came to sit with the others.

"Ron and I met coming up here," Harry explained. "Dumbledore said that I could go." Emma's face broke into a huge grin, then she jumped up.

"Quidditch match tomorrow, we better go to bed," Emma said happily, before running up to her dormitory. The boys looked as all of the girls silently went back to their dorms, and they went quickly to theirs.

Emma looked through the crowd for silvery-blond hair. She saw him sitting alone—none of the Slytherins came to that day's match. He smiled in her direction as Emma looked up at Harry.

"Good luck, Harry!" she yelled, as Alicia tossed her the Quaffle. Emma sped off towards the Ravenclaw Keeper, noticing that Cho Chang was following Harry closely, and batting her eyes. Emma felt annoyed, but quickly scored a goal. She turned around quickly and started flying towards Ginny, who was watching Cho through narrowed eyes.

"Ginny!" Emma shouted sharply. She flew past Cho, then glared at Harry, who was casting looks at Cho. Harry looked at her apologetically as Ginny caught a ball that was almost in the goal post. She threw it quickly to Katie, who sped off towards the goal. A Bludger was knocked at her, and the Quaffle toppled out of her hands. Emma flew to catch it, then hurried to the other goals.

One of the other players hit a Bludger toward her, and Emma threw the Quaffle to Alicia. Alicia quickly scored a goal. 

They played like that for the next 20 minutes, Ravenclaw making only three goals compared to Gryffindor's 10. Suddenly, Harry drove straight down and caught something in his hand, then flew over to Madam Hooch. Emma glanced and saw Draco grinning slightly.

"He's grinning," Alicia sang quietly.

"I noticed," Emma sang back. They giggled, landing softly. The entire Gryffindor house spilled out onto the grounds, and Ginny went to stand by Harry, grinning at him broadly. He smiled down at her, then glanced around.

Ginny frowned, and walked over to Emma.

"He's looking for that Cho," she muttered. Emma frowned also, but not before smiling as Harry started looking frantically about, but when he saw Ginny, relaxed. He laughed at something Seamus said, then made his way over to where Emma and Ginny were standing. He leaned down and kissed Ginny on the forehead, then put his arm around her.

"Gin, I'll meet you two in the common room, okay?" she asked.

"Actually, we should go change," Harry said. Emma frowned, then walked off quickly. She found Draco, told him she would be out in a few minutes, then went back to the locker room. She, Ginny, Alicia, and Katie changed in the girls' half. They walked into the room where they met to discuss tactics before the game, where Harry was waiting for Ginny.

"I'll meet you later," Emma said, before walking out into the mostly calm field now. The fifth-year Gryffindors were still milling around, and Draco was still at the edge of the field. Emma slowly made her way over to him, watching as the remaining Gryffindors slowly went back to the castle. 

Emma grabbed Draco's hand, smiling softly.

"You played well," Draco commented. Emma grinned at him, then kissed him softly. They stayed there for a while, before Emma slowly led the way back to the castle.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure you will," Emma replied, kissing him softly as they went in two different directions.

__

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this part. Sorry, it did take a bit longer to write (writer's block, it sucks, plus a couple of reviews that weren't exactly nice). Anyway, I please review! The next part shouldn't take to long, and it'll be Christmas break. 

My first actual review section that's more than 2 or 3 people :)

****

Dani: I hope you like this chapter**.**

Krissy: I'm glad you like Emma. More Draco, is it satisfactory?

****

Demon_Child: Thanks :) I'm glad you like it. And, thanks for saying Emma's not a Mary Sue, because the review before yours said she was! Thanks!

****

Rufus: Sorry it took so long, but the next part should be quicker. I'm glad you like it.

****

Lana Mavi: Is this enough kissing between Draco and Emma? I could always put more in?

****

Rinoa14: Well, no I didn't exactly put in separate dates, but I am thinking about putting in separate sections every once in a while. I don't know, what do you think?

****

Lee-Anne: I'm glad you like it. Of course I wish I was Emma, who wouldn't? Now, the tough choice, Emma or Ginny? I do have a thing for the nice guys, but after reading the way other authors had Draco, I simply had to write a Draco fic. I hope it's good. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter!

****

Kathy: Thanks :)

****

Marna: I think Ron's still a bit dense about the way he feels about Hermione. It'll come soon, though!

****

Buck jtap@aol.com: Thanks :)

****

Anne Gadzook333@aol.com: Thanks :)

****

Lady Ev sabr054@aol.com: Yeah, I guess Draco is ooc, but I always have seen him being sweet and nice with the girl he falls for.

****

Naavi0: Thanks! Your writing is really good, so it makes me happy you like mine!


	6. Emma's House

Chapter Six

Dear Diary,

Well, it's almost Christmas break, and Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny have all been pestering me with what they should take. Would you believe Draco had never heard of a wife-beater? Honestly, male wizards . . .

Well, after the Quidditch match (the 2nd one, against Ravenclaw), Cho Chang has been annoying as hell. She's always following the Gryffindors around, trying to corner Harry. Ginny's less than pleased. She was really worried on the day of the game, but I think that Harry proved he cared about her, not Cho Chang. It was hilarious, when I walked into the Great Hall to find Harry yelling at Cho. I think the best part was when he said something about how if he ever saw her following again, he would somehow blow her into a thousand little pieces. I think he got two weeks detention.

Ron is getting on my nerves. He has to like Hermione. Why will he refuse to admit it? I mean, it's obvious that Fred is with Alicia, and George with Katie. Ginny and Harry, also. It's not a Weasley genetic trait.

Well, diary, I gotta go. We leave in about 2 hours for Hogsmeade, and I'll be meeting Grandma at the station. 

Love,

Emma

Emma threw her diary into a trunk, then looked over at Hermione, who was biting her lip, quill in hand, and glancing quickly from book to parchment. She quickly scribbled something, then stood up.

"Em, have you started your Potions?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"No. Draco's great with Potions. He'll help. Besides, I don't worry about it. I'll work on it at home. And, when Derrick is being a jerk, I'll practice my Transfiguration skills," Emma said.

"Watch his girlfriend. Did you know her name?" Ginny asked. Emma shook her head, looking at the redhead who had just bounced into the room.

"Jeans and T-shirts, right?" Ginny checked. Emma nodded.

"And, just wear a sweater and jeans to the train station. I better run and tell the boys. I also I have to borrow Hedwig," Emma said, slipping on a pair of shoes, and running down the dormitory stairs and up the boys. 

She knocked loudly on the boys, and a sleepy looking Dean Thomas opened it.

"You woke me up! Hey! You aren't allowed in!" he shouted as Emma pushed past him. Emma glanced disdainfully at the room.

"NEVILLE! SEAMUS! HARRY! RONALD! Everyone get up! Two hours before we leave Hogwarts!" she shouted. Everyone immediately sprung up, and fell out of beds.

"Seamus, do you usually wear boxers with leprechauns on them?" Emma asked, giggling. He blushed, and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor. She rolled her eyes, then glared at Harry and Ron.

"Have you packed?" she asked. They both nodded. "Don't forget homework, you know that Hermione won't let you copy. Also, I probably won't have half of it right. Anyway, just wear sweaters and jeans today, okay? Harry, I need to write Draco really quickly, can I borrow Hedwig?" Emma asked. Harry nodded, handing her a piece of parchment and a quill. 

Emma quickly wrote Draco telling him what to wear on the train, and to bring homework. She grinned, giving it to Hedwig.

"Tap really hard on the window, and bite Draco," she whispered. Hedwig hooted, and Emma grinned.

"Harry, Ron, I will see you soon," Emma said, running out and back into her room. She looked at her watch, still over an hour to go.

"Seamus has boxers with leprechauns," Emma said. Parvati looked up, blushing slightly. "Looks like Parvati already knew," she continued.

"No . . . I didn't Emma. I promise . . . It's just . . . he mentioned his mum got him some," she stuttered. Emma laughed.

"Were they cute?" Lavender asked.

"Not as cute as Dean without a shirt," Emma teased. Lavender started giggling, nodding.

"He's gone swimming in the lake, and he's quite adorable without his shirt," Lavender whispered back. Emma burst into peals of laughter, and they started talking about guys—or Hermione's lack of.

"Ron is so stupid. You'd think the git would like me. I mean, I've helped him so many times it isn't funny," Hermione seethed. "Plus . . . oh, he just makes me angry!" she shouted.

"Well, Hermione, you have a whole two weeks with him in Muggle America. Speaking of that, we really have to go," Emma said. Hermione and Emma grabbed their trunks, and the entire fifth year dorm made their way to Hogsmeade. 

There, Emma and Hermione met up with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco, all of whom immediately grabbed a cabin. They stayed there, idly talking about Quidditch tactics (everyone but Hermione jumped at this topic) and what they would be doing in America.

"Well, Mom obviously thinks that Brandon and I haven't hung out in a while. She tried to push us together a few summers ago—I love Brandon as a friend, he's just . . . yeah," Emma said, nodding quickly. Draco laughed quietly, putting an arm around her.

"Well, okay, a friend?" he asked. She nodded, "Just a friend."

"So, come on! Em, what do you do in Florida?" Ginny demanded.

"The beach. Sea World. Disney World. Daddy works at Disney World, so we get in free. I'll just sneak you guys in. You'll love it," Emma said, laughing. "Although, we'll have to stop at Gringotts and get you guys some Muggle money. There's a branch in Florida. I'll tell Mom we need to go," Emma said.

"We don't have the money," Ginny said, blushing.

"Don't worry, I can cover you two. We're rich, Daddy's some sort of CEO and Mom's some huge lawyer person," Emma dismissed. "How do you think we can fit you in our house?"

"You're rich?" Draco asked.

"By Muggle terms. I'm really a terribly spoiled brat, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I hate it, because most people act really weird. And, I know I sound like a baby calling Daddy Daddy, but it's always been like that," Emma said.

"So, what do we need money for?" Harry asked.

"Actually, we don't need to go to Gringotts, Mom and Daddy can pay. They don't spend nearly as much on me as they do on Derrick. Harry, food! And, souvenirs. I'm sure your father would love some interesting Muggle things," she said, glancing at Ginny.

"It's better not to get souvenirs. Dad gets a little . . . weird with Muggle things," Ginny said. Just then they pulled into the station, and they all unloaded their trunks. They found Emma's grandma, an old woman with blue hair piled on top of her hair.

"Hey Grandma. That's Draco, that's Harry, that's Hermione, that's Ron, and that's Ginny," Emma quickly introduced. Her grandma nodded, kissing her cheek. Emma grinned, but wiped her cheek after her grandma led her to the car, which luckily was a huge station wagon.

"So, Emma, how is school?" her grandma asked.

"Great. Hey, what do you know about Derrick's girlfriend?" she asked.

"She's apparently also a witch. Juliet, something . . . she was schooled at some school in America," said Grandma, before turning into a building. She got out.

"Well, dear, do kiss your parents for me," she said. Emma nodded, hauling her trunk up. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron did the same, before making their way up to her grandma's friend's house. Emma opened the door.

"Hey Lila," Emma said, grabbing a canister of Floo Powder. Lila waved.

"The address is 120 St. John's St., Orlando, Fl," Emma said. The group nodded, everyone quickly going. Emma landed on her back, covered in ashes.

"Here, let me take care of it," a strange voice said. Emma looked down to see herself in perfectly clean clothes. She looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and light gray eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"I'm Juliet. I'm a witch," she said.

"Emma. Derrick, where are our parents?" she asked, staring at a boy who was taller than her and had the same dark brown hair. He grinned at his little sister, and pointed at the kitchen.

"Mom! We're home! I'm showing everyone to their rooms!" Emma yelled. She heard her mother faintly call an all right, before she steered everyone up the stairs in the main hallway. She walked down the hallway, noticing Derrick and Juliet had rooms next to one another. She looked at her room, then frowned.

"Okay, we'll either have to double up, or about two of you'll have to stay on the top floor," Emma said. Everyone looked uneasily at each other.

"I guess we could double up?" Ginny suggested. Emma frowned, her room, and three bedrooms.

"Okay, Ron and Harry, obviously," Emma said, pointing into a room. She gave Draco a room next to it, by himself.

"Gin, Hermione, who wants a separate room? Or, you two could share. I left the bedroom that has doors to lead into my room," Emma said.

"We'll share. Don't worry, Em," Hermione said, walking into the last empty room, leading Ginny in.

"Okay, unpack!" Emma shouted. They all started unpacking, in some silence. Emma could faintly hear laughter from Harry and Ron's room, but chose not to dwell upon it by turning on her stereo. She grinned as a familiar song came on.

Emma had finished unpacking quickly, and was sitting on her daybed. Her room was sky blue and had clouds painted on it. Her bedspread was also cloud print, and she had drawings that she had drawn over the years. Most were of flowers, although she had pictures of her friends, and imaginary characters in books.

Emma jumped up as "Waterfalls" by TLC came on. She started singing along, completely oblivious to anything else. Until she heard laughter.

"Em?" Draco asked, through laughter. She turned around, then blushed immediately. Harry, Ron, and Draco were lounging in the doorway, all smirking.

"Shut up. Breathe one word to anyone and you will die a slow and painful death," Emma hissed, before opening the door that led into Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Come on, girls. We're going to see my parents," Emma said, before pushing the boys out of her room, and meeting up with Hermione and Ginny. They all slowly walked down to the kitchen, where her mother was trying to bake. Emma nodded, perching on a stool by the island.

The kitchen was huge. White tiles, gleaming white appliances, an island in the middle that had a wood top and room for eight people to sit, and a small table.

"Hey, Mom," Emma said. Sarah Davis sat up, powder covering her red apron.

"Emma! I'm trying to bake a cake," she explained. Emma nodded, biting her lip.

"Why not get Martha?" she asked, referring to the cook/housekeeper. Sarah shrugged.

"I wanted to bake," she said, pouting. She immediately grinned, looking pointedly at the people sitting around Emma.

"That's Hermione Granger. She's in Gryffindor with me, top witch of the year," Emma said, grinning. Hermione blushed and muttered a hi to Sarah.

"That's Harry Potter. Famous—for defeating Voldemort, although he did come back, for being the star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and basically for having half of Hogwarts crazy for him," Emma continued.

"Not true," Harry interrupted. "No one 'cept Gin likes me at Hogwarts," he finished. "Nice meeting you."

"Whatever. That's Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend. She's the keeper for Gryffindor in Quidditch. That's her brother, Ron. Red hair tends to run in the family," Emma said. "He's a reserve chaser—quite good too," Emma said. They both politely said hi.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's my boyfriend. He's in Slytherin—the Seeker on their Quidditch team. They aren't bad," Emma said, grinning. "He's a good Potions student."

"Less than glowing review," Draco muttered, before saying hello.

"Hi all! I'm Sarah Davis. Hope you like our home," she said. "Now, Emma, this afternoon I would like you to swim in the pool, or do things like that. No leaving the house, Brandon will come over after dinner," Sarah said sternly. Emma nodded.

"Yes Mother. I'm starting on my homework," Emma said, grinning.

"You're turning into Hermione," Ron said darkly. "We have two weeks."

"Yes, but those two weeks will be very busy. Oh, we do presents differently here. I'll tell you about it soon," Emma said. Hermione glanced at Emma, in confusion.

"I overheard you talking about a while ago," she said in explanation, before heading up to her room. The group followed her to her room, where they all started doing their homework—much to Ron's disliking.

"Okay, what about the Charms essay?" Emma asked, twirling a strand of long brown hair (which was back to straight. The perm had grown out, and Emma wouldn't let Lavender approach her hair with a wand). Draco glanced at her, then leaned over to look.

"Give descriptions of three Charms, and explain how they work? That's easy," he said.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't remember what is new and what I already knew," Emma said darkly. Draco grinned, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, we learned the Fire Charm, the Water Charm—" Hermione said, suddenly cut off.

"Which was because so many people were catching everything on fire that they needed the water to put it out," Harry interrupted, laughing slightly. Emma giggled also.

"And, we also learned the Memory Charm," she said, referring to the Charm that made everyone forget things. Emma nodded, and instantly started writing. Draco was stretched on the bed next to her, scribbling quickly.

"So, Em, how do you guys do presents?" Ginny asked.

"Well, on Christmas Eve, all of our presents must be underneath the tree in the living room. Christmas Eve, we'll open one present, and then . . . we go to bed. The next morning, we must wait for everyone to get up, and have the customary coffee in the kitchen, then we go and open the rest of presents," Emma said.

"Cool," Harry said. "It's a basic Muggle thing, though," he said. Emma nodded, finishing her Charms essay.

"Got DADA yet?" Hermione asked. Emma shook her head.

"I'm saving that for later. I can easily do an in depth report on vampires—I did the vampire essay for History of Magic months ago," she said, before standing up.

"Go change into T-shirts. Brandon should be over, and dinner's in half an hour," Emma instructed, watching the boys leave. She locked her door, then looked through her closet. She found a sparkly blue tube top, which she put on. Hermione and Ginny had gone back to their room, while she was changing.

Emma looked in the mirror, then yanked a brush through her hair. She brushed her hair, then pulled half of it up. She put on lip gloss, before walking down to the living room. She saw Juliet in there, talking with Derrick. Emma sat in a chair across from them.

"So, Emma, where do you go to school?" Juliet asked.

"Hogwarts. Where did you go?" Emma asked.

"Charleston—it's in Texas," Juliet said. "We learned most things that Hogwarts students did. We didn't have to worry about Voldemort here, though," Juliet said.

"Poor Harry," Emma mused. "He really does have to fight him—everyone expects him to kill him once and for all," she said.

"Yeah, sounds terrible," Juliet said, quickly dismissing Voldemort. That was lucky, because Harry and Ron appeared then, followed closely by Hermione and Ginny.

"Where is Draco?" Emma asked, biting her lip.

"Fixing his hair," Ron snorted.

"Not funny. I'm sure his hair is naturally like that," Emma replied. 

"My hair is naturally like this," Draco said, appearing suddenly and sitting down by Emma. She grinned widely, taking his hand. He stroked her thumb, before looking over.

"Okay, everyone, that's Derrick, my insane and terrible older brother. That would be his girlfriend, Juliet. She's one of us," Emma said, looking at everyone. "Guys, this is Draco Malfoy. That's Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley is sitting basically on him, and that's Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Emma said. Juliet and Derrick looked everyone over, then said hello as the doorbell rang.

"Emma! Darling, get the door! It'll be Brandon!" Sarah shouted. Emma rolled her eyes but walked to the door and opened it to find a grinning Brandon.

"Em! You look unbelievable," he said, hugging her. Emma pulled back—the two years since she had seen him (she stayed over in England one summer, and her parents came to visit, the second summer he went off to stay with his cousin). Brandon had dark brown hair that was styled down and dark brown eyes.

"You don't look that bad, either, Brandon. Come on, you have to meet a few people," she said, leading him in by the hand. She looked at Draco, who was glaring at their joined hands.

"Brandon, my boyfriend Draco. He's a jerk," Emma said with a wide smile. Draco snorted, before glaring at their still-joined hands. Emma rolled her eyes, dropping Brandon's hand.

"That's Harry, that's Ginny, that's Ron, Gin's brother, that's Hermione. You know Derrick. That's his girlfriend, Juliet. Draco, come here," Emma said in one breath. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny exchanged worried looks.

"Em—" Harry started.

"Harry Potter, shut up!" Emma said. Harry closed his mouth. Draco stood slowly, following her into the hallway.

"Emma, I don't want your stupid lectures," he muttered.

"Draco, I'm not letting you act like that. One, I know that you can be a good person. Two, he was one of my best friends. I want you to understand if I hold his hand, it means nothing. Brandon and I could have had something, but I didn't want it. I like you, Draco," Emma said, smiling at him.

"Why do you hold his hand?" Draco asked. Emma frowned, losing her grin. She slapped him across his face, then walked back into the living room and sat next to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Emma rolled her eyes to the ceiling, which made Ginny and Hermione start giggling uncontrollably. The boys looked on, but Juliet grinned.

"What are you girls doing?" Brandon asked.

"We can read each other's facial expressions, Brandon. Don't ask," Emma said, standing up. Hermione, Ginny, and Juliet followed.

"Are you going to leave us alone?" Harry asked hopefully. Emma shook her head, looking at Ginny.

"Dinner!" Sarah yelled.

"We can predict the future," Hermione said eerily, leading the way into the kitchen. The girls sat down on one side, the guys on the other, Sara and her husband, Pierce, at the ends.

"Daddy, that's Draco, Harry, Ron, and that's Hermione and Ginny," Emma quickly introduced. Pierce nodded curtly as they all started eating dinner.

"So, Emma, how's school?" he asked formally.

"We'll talk later, Daddy," Emma said. He glanced up curiously, then noticed Brandon, and nodded.

"Which is your boyfriend?" he asked, glaring at the boys, who tried to hide.

"Draco. The blond, pointed chin, being a bastard," Emma said.

"Emma Katherine Davis!" Sarah admonished.

"Sorry, Mother," Emma said, throwing her fork down and glaring at Draco.

"Em—" he started.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione cut in.

"You shut up, Granger!"

"Both of you shut up. It's been several months since this has happened. I'm tired of it. Yeah, you hate him. I get it, Hermione. Be nice. Draco, I'm royally pissed off at you, so don't say _anything_ to any of my best friends," Emma said angrily.

Draco actually looked like he was going to apologize, but suddenly the lights went out and a high laughter was heard. Harry and Draco give gasps at the same time, as all of the girls screamed.

__

A/N: Okay, hope this is good (and I get a few more reviews this time). Um . . . I don't own anyone except Emma, Sarah, Pierce, and Derrick Davis, Juliet, and Brandon Johnson. The plot, also.

****

Krissy: Thanks for the review! This doesn't really feature Draco . . . and I'm not sure about the next part. 


End file.
